Aqueles que caíram
by Akari-chan
Summary: MILAGRE! Capitulo 19 on. Vejam vocês mesmos o resultado da luta The RensxRagnarok
1. Tranqüilidade Agitação

 Heya! Como vão vcs, povo?!?!?! Bem, mankin não pertence a mim (ok, por que eu estou falando isso? Vocês sabem que mankin não pertence a mim! Eu não sou o autor disfarçado...). Eu escrevi essa fic porque eu não fiquei NEM UM POUCO satisfeita com o final da série de TV (aiai... o mangá é bem melhor, pelo que falaram...), afinal, foi completamente sem sentido! Como o Spirit of Fire, que tinha absorvido o bom-espírito, o Shamash e um monte de espíritos fortões da kami-class pode perder para o Amidamaru, que só tinha o poder de alguns xamãs fraquinhos (muitos, mas fracos)?!?!?!?! Tá, eu confesso: Eu sou uma fã assumida do Hao. Acho que já deu para perceber... ¬¬ Só para não falarem que eu não avisei: Essa fanfic mistura partes do mangá também, como o Matamune, e algo sobre o passado dos personagens. Se vocês não querem saber nada muito revelador, não leiam, mas se vocês não se importam com spoilers, e também querem saber o que diabos é Matamune, podem ler, vocês vão... Er... Não vou dizer que vão gostar, vejam bem... Er... Vocês vão... Vão... Revisar?! Prometem? Ok, então, podem ir, crianças (Bwahahaha, peguei a mania do Baka-ono!).  Ah, só para avisar: Heya é um cumprimento xamânico! É a titia Karla Malfoy da mail listing de Harry Potter que fala isso e explicou o que é! Parabéns para ela! Ok, deixa eu deixar de lado essas inutilidades e ir direto ao assunto:

Cap. 1 – Tranqüilidade / Agitação

 Como sempre, antes do professor chegar a sala de aula, os alunos estavam brincando, Yoh estava encostado na parede ouvindo música e Manta estava tentando convencer Anna a não perturbar Yoh. Como sempre, o professor chegou irritado e mandando a turma calar a boca e sentar nos devidos lugares. Como sempre, a vida de todos estava entediante dês do dia em que Yoh derrotou Hao e a Shaman Fight fora interrompida pelo desejo do bom-espírito, há um mês atrás. Bem, eles achavam que tudo estava terminado, e todos desconfiavam que Yoh iria ser o Rei xamã quando a luta recomeçasse. Eles estavam errados. Era apenas o começo, e Yoh breve teria a surpresa de que conseguir ser o Rei xamã iria se tornar um obstáculo muito mais difícil do que parecia.

- Hoje teremos a presença de dois novos alunos. – A conversa de todos na sala era audível. – Sei que vocês estão surpresos por ter novos colegas de classe apenas dois meses antes das férias, mas o colégio aprovou esses alunos e espero que vocês se tornem amigos. Posso contar com vocês?

- Sim, professor! – Todos disseram, num tom monótono e desinteressado pelo discurso que o professor fazia sempre que um aluno novo entrava no colégio, mas queriam saber quem seriam os novos alunos.

- Bem, queiram entrar, por favor!

 Os novos alunos entraram. Um tinha cabelos verdes e as vestes bem arrumadas e engomadas.O outro, cabelos escuros presos num rabo-de-cavalo malfeito que ia até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e tinha algumas mexas soltas que escondiam um pouco do rosto. As roupas eram igualmente em perfeito estado. Yoh nem precisou esperar a apresentação para saber que o de cabelos verdes era Lyserg Diethel, ex-membro dos X-Laws, e acenar para ele. O de rabo-de-cavalo, Yoh apenas pensou que tinha visto alguma vez, mas como não dava para ver o rosto, deixou de lado. Olhou para Anna e percebeu que ela estava meio assustada, se é que a garota de gelo podia ficar assustada.

- Este é Lyserg Diethel. Ele veio da Inglaterra por problemas familiares. – Falou o professor. - E este, acredito que seja o irmão do senhor Asakura, Hao Asakura.

 Yoh e Manta congelaram. Anna apenas confirmou suas suspeitas. Eles viram Hao morrer! E o que será que ele estava fazendo lá, numa escola? E principalmente, o que ele estava fazendo ao lado de Lyserg? Os dois não se odiavam? Seria mera coincidência eles estarem ali, naquele dia?

- Ele só pode entrar na escola agora, pois sofreu um acidente de carro e esteve em coma até semana passada.

- Acidente de carro? Yoh, essa não foi a desculpa que você deu por faltar um pouquinho as aulas? – Manta cochichou para Yoh, que estava em estado de choque. Yoh apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Anna até tentou descontrair o clima (na verdade, Manta achou que ela estava com vontade de brigar com o Yoh mesmo) perguntando em um tom irritado o porque de Yoh ter faltado aula (ela não sabia que Yoh havia matado aula até ela voltar da vila dos Patch, onde ela teve que ficar algum tempo depois de Yoh ter "matado" Hao para tratar de alguns assuntos de seu noivado com Yoh com os avós dele)

 Hao afastou as mechas do rosto, onde agora dava para ver uma cicatriz que cortava o olho direito e ia até a bochecha. Fora essa, que era a mais marcante, esse lado do rosto estava todo machucado, com feridas e outras cicatrizes. Apesar disso, ele ainda continuava sorrindo daquele jeito que sempre fazia, e ainda parecia belo (apesar de que metade das garotas da sala que estava suspirando por ele quando chegou se desinteressou num minuto e voltaram sua atenção para Lyserg). Yoh começou a ficar preocupado. Quando achou ter matado Hao, não pensou que, se ele vivesse, ficaria com uma parte do rosto tão machucada. Não sabia como não tinha reparado quando ele chegou que estava ferido e que era seu irmão. Apesar da sombra que o cabelo fazia, e por parte dele estar sobre as feridas, uma coisa assim devia ser notada logo de cara. Ele detestava mesmo admitir, mas estava preocupado com Hao. Anna adivinhou seus pensamentos.

- Preocupado com seu irmão, Yoh?

- Er...

- Veja, isso não faz sentido. Você QUASE o matou.

- Anna... Você continua lendo a mente das pessoas? Eu achei que...

- Cala a boca. Eu apenas achei. Está estampado no seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, Anna...

 Eles não perceberam, mas o professor já tinha mandado Lyserg e Hao irem para os seus lugares. Lyserg ficou ao lado de Yoh e Hao atrás de Anna. Lyserg falou com Yoh, em um momento em que o professor estava distraído:

- Yoh-kun, você, Manta-kun e a Anna-san poderiam encontrar comigo e com o Hao na porta da escola na hora da saída? Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante, ou melhor, uma surpresa para mostrar a vocês.

- Nani? – Yoh perguntou. Aquilo estava soando realmente estranho para ele. Tudo bem que ele pedisse para encontrar com eles, mas junto com o Hao?!?! Tinha alguma coisa muito esquisita por lá.- Com meu irmão também?

- É, se vocês não se importarem, claro.

- Não não, tá tudo bem.

 Yoh falou com os outros e esperou pacientemente (ok, ok, impacientemente) que a aula acabasse. Estava curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo. Em fim o sinal bateu anunciando o final da aula, e Yoh, ao se levantar, foi atropelado por um milhão de alunos que pareciam mais ansiosos que ele para se livrar da escola. Ele se sentou de novo na cadeira e esperou os alunos apressados saírem da sala (incluindo Lyserg e Hao, que desapareceram no meio da multidão), para poder chamar Anna e Manta para irem com ele ao portão da escola, depois de guardarem o material no armário.

 Quando chegaram lá, além do costumeiro grupo de alunos que ficava envolta do portão conversando e rindo, viram, obviamente, Hao e Lyserg. Só que havia mais uma pessoa no grupo. Uma garota com um cabelo prateado e bem curto, olhos vermelhos e o uniforme feminino do colégio.

- Oi! – Falou Yoh, sorrindo. – Você não vai me apresentar a sua amiga não, Lyserg?

- Boa tarde, Yoh! – A garota devolveu o sorriso. – Não se lembra de mim?

- Er... Por acaso eu te conheço?

- Yoh-kun, essa é a Jeanne-sama!

- Ah, a Iron Mai... O QUÊ?!?!?!?! ESSA É A JEANNE?!?!?! – Manta e Yoh gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Puxa Jeanne! Desculpa! Eu não sabia que estava tão mau assim, hehehe! Primeiro, eu não reconheço meu próprio irmão, depois, você!

- Não tem de que. – O sorriso angelical dela ainda era o mesmo.

- O que você e o Hao fizeram com o cabelo? – Dessa vez, quem perguntava era Anna.

- Oh, Hao-kun e Lyserg-kun acharam que assim fica melhor. Sobre Hao-kun, acho que ele ainda está bravo por isso com você, Yoh-kun.

- Orooooooooo?

- Nii-chan, não foi muito legal o que você fez comigo. Veja, eu tive que cortar parte do meu lindo cabelo já que ele queimou um pouco na explosão.

- Umm.... Desculpa? – Yoh não sabia o que dizer. Definitivamente, estar levando um papo com Jeanne, Lyserg e Hao sem eles estarem tentando se matar era a coisa mais incomum que podia estar acontecendo na vida dele, e olha que ele não era a pessoa mais normal do mundo.

- Isso é patético. Ficar reclamando do cabelo quando seu rosto está _deformado_. Tenho muitas perguntas a fazer, e eu quero explicações AGORA.

- ANNA! – Manta gritou. Mesmo que fosse seu pior inimigo, Manta não achava que Hao merecia esse tratamento da Anna, apesar de ela sempre fazer isso.

- Eu só quero saber porque o Hao está desse jeito (vivo) e Yoh não ter reparado na presença dele, se eu mesma reparei, porque a Jeanne está chamando todos de "kun", o que diabos vocês vieram fazer aqui e o que significa essa mensagem que está aparecendo em seu Oracle Bell, Yoh!

- O quê?! – Yoh estava tão entretido na conversa que não viu que seu Oracle Bell estava piscando.

- "O bom-espírito ordena que todos os participantes da Shaman Fight que ainda não foram eliminados se encontrem na vila dos Patch domingo, exatamente as 18:00 em ponto, no estádio em que ocorreram as lutas". Anna, acho que isso quer dizer exatamente o que está escrito aqui. Mas se isso for verdade, é melhor partimos agora mesmo. Amanhã é sábado, e, apesar de agora sabermos o caminho, ainda é longe! Ummmm... Será que o Ren da carona no avião dele? 

- Olha o senhor responsabilidade falando... – Brincou Manta.

- Tudo bem. – Falou Hao. – Mas vamos almoçar primeiro, ok? – Isso não foi um pedido, e sim uma ordem. – Eu estou com fome, e algumas coisas precisam ser explicadas...

 E aí, people?!?!?! O q acharam?!?!?! Muito ruim?! Sabia, eu posso ler pensamentos! Hehehe, não percam o próximo capítulo, onde eu dou explicações picaretas para todas essas perguntas para essas coisas imbecis que estão acontecendo! É sério! Eu vou responder! Acreditem em mim, vocês não estão lendo uma fic de uma autora que inventa que o Yoh não reconheceu o próprio irmão "deformado" (nossa, e eu ainda digo que amo o Hao... ¬¬) e finge que nada aconteceu! Eu sou uma autora séria, gentem *tentando fazer cara de séria e conter o riso* ! Se vocês tiverem alguma idéia, me falem!!! Ah, Lady MacBeth2 (acho melhor mudar seu nick, esse dois ficou meio nada a ver XD), apesar de você não costumar mandar reviews, revise essa também! Por favor! Eu PRECISO das suas dicas! É sempre bom receber críticas e elogios de alguém como você! 

Akari-chan


	2. Perguntas Respostas

Novo capítulo!!! Yes! Finalmente, todas as perguntas sem respostas irão ser respondidas!!! Nyo =^.^= *neko mode = on*! Só para avisar, na minha fic, eles estudam numa escola típica japonesa. Isso é, eles "comem no chão" sentadinhos daquele jeito japonês, e outras coisas, quem via Sakura sabe.

Cap. 2 – Perguntas / Respostas

 O grupo achou um lugar aonde não havia muitos alunos almoçando. Jeanne estendeu uma toalha sobre o chão e todos tiraram os sapatos para se sentar. Ela desembrulhou o almoço, que ela mesma tinha feito, e era bem grande.

- Jeanne-sama está tentando se comportar como uma jovem japonesa, só que eu acho que ela está exagerando...

- Ora Lyserg-kun, você queria o que? Que eu deixasse vocês passando fome?  
- Parece gostoso... – Yoh estava praticamente babando em cima da comida.

 Todos começaram a comer em silêncio, até que Anna perguntou:

- E então? Ninguém vai me explicar nada?

- Bem... Acho que é melhor Hao começar falando, não é? – Lyserg comentou.  
- Ok. Acho que tudo teve início quando meu Nii-chan tentou me matar. É óbvio que, pelo poder que eu tinha, ele não conseguiria, mesmo com a força que ele adquiriu. Não deu outra. Não sei o que estava acontecendo com vocês no momento em que eu acordei, mas eu estava sozinho. Minha capa e cabelo estavam queimados e a capa toda rasgada, meus sapatos foram completamente destruídos e...  
- Hao, não queremos saber o estado das suas roupas. – Interrompeu Anna.   
- Tudo bem, querida Anna-san. Eu estava do lado do bom-espírito. Ele me falou algo que eu não me lembro agora e me devolveu o Spirit of Fire... Com um pequeno detalhe: Ele estava igual a quando eu era um bebê, isso é, pequeno e apenas com a força de um espírito como o das suas amigas, Nii-chan.  
- Quem, o das Lily 5? Eles são melhores que muitos outros espíritos, Hao!

- Infelizmente, não é bom o bastante para mim ser melhor que muitos outros. Tem que ser o melhor. Mas como ele é muito fiel a mim, continua comigo. Bem, quando eu saí de lá, eu encontrei uma pessoa lá fora que cuidou de mim... – Hao olhou para Jeanne.  
- Hao Asakura, não sou como você, que ataca seus inimigos em momentos de fraqueza. Não é assim que funciona a minha justiça.  
- E também é porque você não tinha mais grupo, não é? Afinal, dês de que Marco morreu e Lyserg voltou para Londres, seu grupo foi desfeito. Foi por isso que você me convidou para fazer parte do seu grupo e também chamou o Lyserg novamente... Aproveitando que nós todo não tínhamos mais grupo.  
- O QUÊÊÊ?!?!?! O MARCO MORREU?!?! VOCÊS VIRARAM UM GRUPO?!?!  
- Sim... – Jeanne olhou para baixo. – Marco foi morto por alguém que se vingou dele ter matado o irmão... Não falo nada, pois essa foi a maneira que essa pessoa encontrou para fazer sua justiça.  
- Sabe, ainda não entendo muito essa seu papo sobre justiça. – Falou Hao, fazendo pouco caso. – Sobre o grupo é verdade. Apesar dessa fase ser em grupos, só um poderá ser o Rei xamã. Bem, fizemos um pacto, não sei se vocês sabem sobre o tipo de magia dos xamãs...  
- Magia dos xamãs? – Perguntou Manta.  
- Sim. – Anna disse, sem expressar emoção. – Além de poderem incorporar espíritos, vocês sabem que xamãs tem certos poderes, como o de curar pessoas, governar os povos, etc.

- Mas isso não se consegue, por exemplo, para curar uma pessoa, incorporando o espírito de um médico, ou dando energia para ele?  
- Também. Entretanto, os xamãs tem certa aptidão para magias da natureza. Como elementais, eles, ao exemplo de Hao, podem controlar a natureza. Apesar disso, só xamãs de altíssimo nível conseguem fazer uma magia perdurar. Acredito que Hao e Jeanne, dois xamãs de kami-class, fizeram um pacto com magia, certo?  
- Exato, Anna-san. Você é a Itako mais inteligente e poderosa que conheci. Fizemos um pacto com magia sim. Se alguém quebrar esse pacto, morre.  
- Obrigada pelo elogio. Só não entendi uma coisa: Para que o pacto?  
- Vocês sabem que nós não somos aliados, só estamos em grupo para não sermos desclassificados. Esse pacto é o de que nós não vamos poder nos ferir antes que o grupo seja desfeito.  
-Ah, antes que ele se esqueça – Lyserg começou.- Ele também usou magia para que vocês não o reconhecessem naquela hora. Anna-san percebeu (eu notei, Anna) porque ela é uma ótima Itako e percebe presenças muito mais facilmente que os outros.  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...... –Todos falaram. Anna já estava de pé.  
- E aí? Vocês vêm ou não vêm com o Yoh para ligarem para o Ren pedindo carona com a gente?

 Todos se levantaram, arrumaram as coisas, e partiram.  
 Enquanto isso, Anna pensava.  
 "Não é só por isso... Meu Deus, não! Não pode ser!"  

 Bom, eu acho que expliquei tudo. Sobre o que a Anna estará falando? Esperem para ler. Só por curiosidade, aquele carinha que matou o Marco é o irmão daquele cara do grupo Nilos (aqueles egípcios). Isso aconteceu no mangá de verdade. Não digam que eu não avisei no primeiro capítulo que teria spoilers! Ah eu matei o Marco aqui também porque eu ODEIO ele. HUAHUAHUA, MERECEU! Aham... Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, onde a enrolação continua!   
Akari-chan 

Os: Brigada, Lady MacBeth! Seu 2 apareceu por aí pq outra pessoa tem esse nick!


	3. Igualdades Diferenças

Olá! Nyo... Não sei o que escrevo aqui em cima... Hummm... Eu tou meio tristinha... Eu tenho que tirar 79 (de 100) no novo trimestre em alemão para poder passar, e eu já perdi 5 pontos só porque eu esqueci a prova, que tinha que mostrar assinado para a professora, no carro!!! Aiaiai... Será que eu vou poder fazer a prova de recuperação de meio de ano? Tomara que sim, se não... Eu sei que isso não vem ao caso, mas eu estava ouvindo Fairy Tale, e eu acho ela uma música muito linda e triste, tanto no ritmo quanto na letra (combina muito com Promises, uma fic muito bonita que eu li), e também Crawling, que me lembra ao Kenshin (principalmente porque eu escrevi uma song com ela...). Agora eu estou ouvindo Sunday Bloody Sunday, que é muito show, alem de ser ao vivo e ter uns comentários do U2 falando sobre a guerra. Eu acabei devorando meio quilo de chocolate (porque chocolate faz as pessoas ficarem mais alegres, embora eu não esteja deprimida nem um pouco... é apenas desculpa :P) e isso vai me fazer ficar gorda, não que eu me importe com isso, mas eu só queria ter algo para escrever aqui . Eu sei que vocês não tão entendendo nada, mas fazer o quê, a vida é assim. Perdoem os delírios de uma autora que não sabe o que diz. Bem, acho que já está na hora de começar a escrever, isso daqui tá parecendo blog  :|  
PS: Eu baseei esse capítulo na música "For you", doThe Calling, ou, como o irmão da Mako chama, o grupo da bichona de voz grossa XD Eu sei que não tem nada a ver com a fic (sei lá, eu nem vi a letra da música, mas eu gostei do ritmo) . A única coisa q eu ouvi foi "Live in the darkness" e "I´m justice" e "não-sei-que-lá blind justice"... *olhar malvado* Hehehehe... Songfic vindo!  
Baka-ono: Boa noite pessoas, eu vou dormir...  
Akari-chan: *apontando uma arma a la x-laws para o Baka-ono* DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!   
PS2: EU ODEEEEEEEEEIO O THE CALLING!!! Eu só achei essa música legal... *Amando a trilha sonora do demolidor*

Cap. 3 – Igualdades / Diferenças

 A volta do colégio foi em silêncio. Yoh e Anna se ofereceram para hospedar Hao, Jeanne e Lyserg, mas eles não aceitaram, pois já tinham uma pousada para ficar, e ela era praticamente ao lado da casa deles. Chegando em casa, Yoh ligou logo para o Ren para pedir para ir para a aldeia dos Patch no avião dele, afinal, ele devia ter recebido a mensagem também. Claro que ele omitiu a parte sobre Hao, mas...

- Tao Ren falando.  
- Oi Ren! Aqui é o Yoh! Você viu a mensagem no Oracle Bell? Podemos ir com você até a aldeia dos Patch?  
- O quê?! Calma, uma coisa de cada vez!  
- Hehehe, desculpa!  
- Eu estou indo para lá nesse instante, porque combinei de encontrar com Horo Horo, Ryuu e Pilica lá. Como eles estão mais perto do que nós da aldeia dos Patch, acho que já devem ter chegado, a essa hora.  
- Nani?! Você não vai poder dar carona no avião para a gente?!?! Aimeudeusaannavaimematarelavaimematarelavaimematarelavaimematar!  
- Não é isso!!! Você entendeu tudo errado! – Ren berrou ao telefone. - Vocês vão poder ir, só que sem mim!  
- Demo...  
- Não tem nenhum problema. Vocês podem ir sem mim. – Ren repetiu, tentando não perder o controle.  
- Tudo bem, se é assim...  
- Se você quiser encontrar a gente, nós vamos nos hospedar no Yama onsen. Fica ao lado do estádio.  
- Tudo b...  
- Tchau, nos vemos lá. – Ren bateu o telefone.  
- ...em... – Yoh desligou.  
"Aiai... Tenho ainda que falar com o Faust... Mas acho que ele não vai se importar com o Hao, ele só liga para a Eliza mesmo..." Yoh pensou, se dirigindo ao quarto de Faust. Realmente ele estava certo, afinal, Faust só olhava para Eliza e ela para ele, sem nem prestar atenção ao que Yoh dizia.

 Enquanto isso, em seu quarto, Anna remexia em alguns livros. Poderíamos dizer que o chão estava uma desorganização total, cheio de papéis e paginas de livros, tanto que quem conhecesse a metódica Anna, que sempre cuidava para que tudo ficasse em seu devido lugar, não ia acreditar que ela estava no meio dessa bagunça sem nem se importar. A Itako pareceu achar o que procurava, sentou-se no futon e começou a ler.  
 "A magia dos xamãs só pode ser anulada por alguém com poder maior do que o xamã que conjurou o feitiço." Anna falava para si mesma, baixinho, enquanto lia. Ela virou algumas páginas e recomeçou a ler. "Há casos em que, se essa pessoa tem um poder raro, em comum com o outro xamã, o feitiço é anulado por si só. Porém isso é quase impossível de acontecer, salvo poucas exceções. Ainda não foi descoberta a causa, já que mesmo alguns xamãs com poderes em comum não conseguiam acabar com as magias uns dos outros." Anna parou de ler repentinamente. Ela pensou em algum poder que ela tivesse em comum com o Hao. Não conseguiu imaginar nada. Tanto física como psicologicamente, ela e Hao eram exatos opostos. Ela, loira, cabelos curtos e era sempre séria. Hao, por sua vez, tinha cabelos castanhos e longos (apesar de ter ficado um pouco mais curto, o cabelo dele continuava bem grande) e o sorriso sarcástico no rosto, que era inconfundível. A única coisa de igual que ela percebeu entre eles, e ela detestava admitir, foi que ambos eram irritantes. Guardou cuidadosamente o livro e arrumou todas as coisas espalhadas no quarto. Abriu a porta e foi procurar Yoh. Não precisou, pois logo que abriu a porta, viu Yoh na frente dela.  
- Yoh, você acha que eu tenho alguma coisa de especial? – Ela falou, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Ele corou.  
- Er... Claro... Ahnnn... Você é uma garota muito especial... Quero dizer... Eu... Você... Eu... Er...  
- Não é isso, baka. Você se acha, ou se lembra, de algo em que eu possa ser diferente dos outros?  
- Ahnnn... Você é uma itako, isso conta?  
- Não.  
- Ai... Bem Anna... Como você não pode se lembrar? Você falou, isso é, eu tentei falar isso de manhã com você, mas você mandou eu calar a boca e, bem, eu sei que esse assunto é meio complicado, você não gosta de falar nele  e...  
- Então é por isso mesmo... – Ela pensou em voz alta. – Yoh, por acaso, quando você fez a viagem astral, o que o Hao te mostrou? – Agora ela estava olhando para ele novamente.  
- O quê isso tem a ver? – A pergunta escapou dos lábios de Yoh. Vendo o olhar de Anna, ele logo se corrigiu. – Ééééé... Ele mostrou como tava revoltado com os humanos, porque eles destroem nosso mundo e assim, e que todos tinham medo dele e por isso tentavam agradá-lo e ele queimou todo mundo, porque ninguém sabia, mas ele leu o pensamento deles e... – Yoh não pode continuar porque Anna já tinha ido embora correndo para o andar de baixo, saindo da casa com tanta pressa que quase tropeçou na escada e gritando para Yoh lembrar de telefonar para Tamao, que estava na casa de uma amiga, para avisar a ela para ir com eles para a Shaman Fight.

--- Anna POV ---

 Eu estou correndo pela rua, desesperada. Lyserg tinha falado que o hotel deles era por aqui por perto... DROGA! MIL VEZES DROGA! Eu estou aqui fora há um bom tempo (na verdade, apenas há alguns minutos), e nada de ver um hotel pelo quarteirão. Eu devia ter pedido o endereço... Não acredito que fiz isso! Eu preciso conversar SÉRIAMENTE com todos, principalmente com o Hao, sobre o que diabos está acontecendo! Ele pode ler pensamentos também! Só podia ser isso! Mas eu perdi meus poderes, pelo menos eu acho, quando Yoh derrotou o oni que eu criei e... PORQUÊ?!?!?! PORQUÊ ESSAS LÁGRIMAS INSISTEM EM CAIR DO MEU ROSTO QUANDO EU ME LEMBRO DISSO?!?!?! O que será que tem de tão triste?! – Parei no meio da calçada. - EU NÃO ME IMPORTO, OUVIU?!?!?! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO DE VOCÊ ME CHAMAR DE ONI, MAMÃE! EU ESTOU BEM MELHOR QUE VOCÊ AGORA, NÃO É?!?! EM BREVE EU VOU SER A ESPOSA DO REI XAMÃ E VOU TER TUDO O QUE EU QUISER! – Meu rosto estava todo molhado das lágrimas que não queriam parar de cair. Só de me lembrar de Yoh, do Oni e de Matamune, meu coração parecia que ia explodir. Sorte que não havia ninguém na rua, eu detestaria ser vista desse jeito. – Calma, Anna. – Falei comigo mesma - Você é uma garota forte, e tem que parar de chorar que nem uma criancinha.- Levantei a cabeça e enxuguei as lágrimas. Só então que me dei conta de que estava na frente de uma casa grande, parecida com a minha, só que tinha uma placa enorme na fachada, indicando que se tratava de um onsen. Era o tipo de pousada que eu queria construir assim que meu Yoh vencesse a Shaman Fight. Deveria ser o lugar onde eles estavam hospedados. Toquei a campainha, e quem abriu a porta foi uma senhora.  
- Boa tarde, procura um quarto para alugar?  
- Não, eu quero encontrar meus amigos que se hospedaram aqui. – Vi a cara de desapontamento dela. Esqueci propositalmente de acrescentar o "eu acho".  
- Jovens como a senhorita? Acho que não vi por aqui não. De qualquer forma, normalmente é o meu marido que cuida do registro dos hóspedes.- Ela exibiu um sorriso. – Você se importaria de falar os nomes deles, por favor? É para eu procurar no registro.  
- Iron Maiden Jeanne, Lyserg Diethel e Hao Asakura.  
- Que nomes diferentes, não é? Bem, estão aqui sim, mas parece que a garota, como é mesmo o nome? Ah, sim, Jeanne, saiu. A chave do quarto dela está aqui. Mas a chave do quarto dos garotos não, então, provavelmente, eles estão lá no quarto. Eu vou ligar para ver se eles deixam a senhorita subir, tudo bem?  
 Esperei impacientemente pela resposta. A mulher discou o número do quarto e falou um pouco no telefone. Virou-se para mim e disse:  
- Bem, um dos garotos saiu com a Jeanne. Só um deles está aqui. O Hao que você falou. O quarto dele é o 10, é só bater na porta que ele está esperando pela senhorita. Ah, claro, me desculpe, eu esqueci de perguntar, qual é o seu nome?  
- Anna Kyouyama.  
- Claro, Anna. Meu nome é Uke, muito prazer.  
- Prazer.  
 Eu saí andando pelo corredor deixando a velha Uke para trás. O quarto número dez era um dos primeiros. Respirei fundo e tomei coragem para entrar e encarar Hao Asakura, e ter uma conversa civilizada com ele.

 E aí genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem?! Hehehehe, eu não resisti e escrevi no ponto de vista da Anna. O próximo vai ser no ponto de vista do Hao, e com flashback! Isso vai deixar ele e o Lyserg menos OOC do que tá parecendo ^^; Vai contar a história dele, depois da luta, e, em homenagem a minha querida amiga Makoto (que também se diz fã do Hao) ele vai apanhar! Cara, eu não acredito que ela pediu para eu escrever isso... Mas ela achou que tava muito OOC (e com razão) e ele merecia levar uns tapas do Lyserg. Mas, como dizem por aí, porrada de amor não dói... (Anna se lembra bem disso, não é XD ? Eu também... afinal, foi meu querido marido Hao que disse isso para o Yoh e para você, não foi?!) XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Agora deixa eu parar por aqui que eu estou me empolgando.  
Bjinhos  
Akari-chan

Ps: Lady MacBeth, é verdade! O dês de era esse sim! Eu acho :P Meu português não é nenhuma maravilha ¬¬ Agora, deixa eu tentar explicar esse 2 aí no seu nick:  Tem uma outra Lady McBeth além de você. Provavelmente, essa outra Lady MacBeth criou seu nick aqui no ff.net antes de você. O ff.net resolveu diferenciar os nicks das pessoas, para não ficarem todos iguais, e botou um numero atrás dos nicks repetidos. Como eu criei o nick Akari-chan antes da outra Akari-chan que tem aqui no ff.net, ela ficou com um 1 após o nick dela, e o meu ficou sem nadinha =^.^= Nãosei se deu para entender, mas... Oh, well...  
Ps: Brigada a todos que me deram reviews! Eu amoooooooooooooooo vocês!  


	4. Passado Presente

 Tô feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz! Hehehehe, enquanto eu estou escrevendo esse capítulo, vocês devem estar na escola, tendo aula de... *pensa* Epa.... 10:30?! Eh... Recreio?! Unf... Mas eu perdi DOIS tempos de alemão e de desenho geométrico... Sem falar em português, matemática, educação física e geografia. HUAHUAHUAHUA!!!! Faltar à aula é booooooooooooooom... Ah, só uma curiosidade que um amigo me passou por e-mail (valeu Marc, essa foi muito boa!):

_Lyserg Diethel é uma contração de "lysergic acid diethylamid", ou "LSD". _

By the way, lá vai a fic.  
PS: Eu estou ouvindo Silent Weapon, o tema do Yoh, cantado pela seiyu dele, enquanto escrevo. É uma música de fundo que tocou nos últimos episódios. Se vocês puderem ouvir enquanto lêem a fic, melhor pra vocês :P Essa música reflete o clima que eu estou querendo passar nesse capítulo.

 Cap. 4 – Passado / Presente

--- Hao POV ---

 Eu estou deitado no futon, olhando para o teto. Não há nenhum ruído de automóveis, graças aos céus. Ainda existe um lugar onde os humanos não colocaram essas máquinas que só servem para poluir o ar. Sinto uma presença muito forte por aqui e, apesar de muito longe, ouço o som de passos e um choro. Minha querida Anna deve estar se aproximando. Vai ter uma pequena decepção se ela estiver procurando Jeanne e Lyserg.

*Flashback*

 Sentia o sangue seco nos meus cortes do rosto, o gosto dele ainda estava na minha boca. Minhas vestes manchadas e rasgadas, e o olho direito trespassado por um corte profundo. Também sentia o peso da derrota e da vergonha sobre mim, coisa que nada, nem ninguém poderia curar. Sobretudo, senti alguém me olhando com pena. 

- Não me olhe assim. Faz eu me sentir o lixo que sou.  
- Estava esperando você acordar. Está arrependido? – A garota disse.  
- Nunca me arrependi de nada que eu fiz. – Os olhos da garota, Jeanne, transbordaram de tristeza.  
- É uma pena... Sempre há salvação para aqueles que se arrependem dos seus pecados.  
- Isso me faz lembrar, por que você não me matou?  
- Não sou como você.  
- Isso não é resposta.  
- De que adiantaria eu te matar? Daqui a 500 anos você reviveria, de uma forma ou de outra.  
- Só agora você descobriu isso? – Tentei esboçar um sorriso de ironia, como sempre.  
- Eu gostaria de te fazer uma proposta.  
- Então era isso.  
- Se essa proposta existe é por culpa sua.  
- Tudo é por culpa minha.  
- Bem... Não sei se você sabe, mas a luta dos xamãs foi interrompida.  
- Foi? – Fiquei surpreso, mas tentei não demonstrar.  
- Sim... Como meu grupo e o seu foram desfeitos, o que você acha de fazer um grupo comigo, quando a luta recomeçar?  
- ?! – Era um choque para mim o que ela estava dizendo. – O grupo precisa de três componentes, não sei se você sabe... -  Novamente, tentei ser irônico.  
- Eu vou chamar Lyserg também. – Se eu não estivesse machucado, teria desatado a rir.  
- Essa foi boa. Quando o garoto me vir ele vai querer me matar! Obviamente que ele não tem poder para tanto, mas você acha que teremos condições para fazer um grupo assim?!  
- Você está me subestimando. Eu tenho tudo sobre meu controle. Agora se deite, eu vou tentar curar os seus ferimentos. Esqueci de dizer, mas o seu Spirit of Fire está apenas com metade da força de antes.  
- O quê?! Você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo e onde diabos eu estou?! No mínimo quanto tempo estive dormindo!  
- Não. Agora fique deitado.

---------------

- HAO!!! – O grito me fez despertar pela segunda vez, naquele estranho lugar. Logo o sangue sujava as minhas roupas de novo, mas apenas porque Lyserg Diethel tinha me dado um soco. Levantei, meio tonto, por causa do soco, mas me sentindo muito melhor do que quando encontrei Jeanne olhando para mim  
- Olá. – Sorri.  
- Não sei o que a Jeanne quer com você aqui, mas pode estar certo que eu vou te matar! – Ele armou seu pêndulo e me atacou. Por pouco ele não deixa mais um corte no meu rosto. Pensei que realmente não devia dar muita atenção à Jeanne. Tudo sobre o controle, ein?! Desviei mais uma vez. Jeanne chegou no quarto.  
- Pare, Lyserg! Não faça isso! – Ela gritou. Estendeu as mãos e a fada Morphin foi até ela. O pêndulo simplesmente caiu e ficou balançando. Quando achei que ele ia parar, estava muito enganado. Ele largou o pêndulo no chão e me deu um soco. Não reagi devido à surpresa. Ele me batia com toda a força que conseguia, as lágrimas nos olhos e gritando que nunca ia me perdoar por ter matado os seus pais. Jeanne correu até nós e segurou o braço de Lyserg.  
- Quer ele morra ou não, seus pais não vão voltar a viver, Lyserg.  
- E DAÍ?! Ele merece sofrer!  
- Se pensar desse modo, será igual a ele. – Ela falava como se eu não estivesse presente.  
- Você ia matar ele mesmo! Por que você acha que eu me juntei aos X-Laws?!?! – Jeanne não respondeu, ficou lá, parada, olhando para ele. – Não pode falar nada!  
- Sente-se e eu vou explicar tudo! – Ela finalmente falou. Sua voz era autoritária, incomum para uma garota de onze anos. Dependendo de quanto tempo tivesse se passado, e de quando ela me achara, talvez ela já tivesse doze anos, ou treze, mas isso não vinha ao caso. Lyserg desabou na cadeira mais próxima. Ela explicou sobre um pacto, e acrescentou algo mais:   
- Sei que vocês têm seus próprios motivos para conseguirem o título de Shaman King, assim como eu. Apesar de que, nessa fase de grupos, eu lutarei com Hao – Ela olhou para mim. – nada me impedirá de desejar um mundo justo e a salvação para ele se eu me tornar a Rainha Xamã, assim como você pedirá a morte dele. É isso que você quer fazer, não é, Lyserg?  
- Não... – Jeanne também se surpreendeu. – Se eu me tornar Rei Xamã, vou pedir para ficar com meus pais... – Eu sufoquei um riso.  
- Você tem os ossos? Sem eles, mesmo que você tenha todo o poder do mundo, não vai conseguir ressuscitar seus pais...   
- Culpa sua... – Ele não parecia surpreso. Engraçado, era a segunda vez que eu ouvia isso. – Você queimou a casa toda. Até apagarem o fogo, não sobrou muito deles.  
- Então... – Eu ainda não tinha compreendido a idéia dele.  
- Eu pedi para ficar com os meus pais. Não preciso que eles estejam vivos para isso...  
- Você está pensando em torna-los seus espíritos?  
- Isso seria pensar demais em mim... Tira-los de seu sono para ficar aqui... Eles poderiam ter ficado comigo, se quisessem...  
- Você está pensando em morrer? Não precisa ser Rei Xamã para isso. – Eu estava quase sufocando, tentando não rir. – Se quiser, eu te mato agora mesmo. É tolice pensar nisso.  
- Não é isso... Você acha que eu poderia encara-los sem falar que ao menos eu tentei vencer a Shaman Fight? Que eu nem tentei vingar a morte deles?  
- Lyserg, seus pais não gostariam de que você fizesse isso... – Jeanne falou. – Eles apenas querem que você viva feliz...  
- Você acha?! Você conhecia eles, por acaso?! Eles eram muito bons comigo, mas eu sabia que eles ficavam tristes porque eu não conseguia ser bom o bastante como detetive, como o meu pai, ou um ótimo xamã, como minha mãe!  
- Seus pais não achavam isso de você, Lyserg... – Ela repetiu. Eu estava sentado, apenas observando.  
- Não?! Você pode dizer alguma coisa?! Eu nunca brinquei com as outras crianças, porque ficava horas treinando!  
- Se ficava horas treinando, é porque queria. Na minha opinião, quem ficava triste por ser fraco era você. – Eu resolvi me intrometer na conversa.  
- Hao tem razão. – Jeanne também falava. Lyserg baixou a cabeça. – E então? Vocês vão fazer um grupo comigo ou não? – Ela deu mais um de seus sorrisos.

*Fim do flashback*

 O som do interfone me despertou dos meus devaneios. Atendi. Era a velha senhora, dona do onsen onde eu estava hospedado. Perguntou se uma garota, Anna, podia vir me ver. Falei que sim. Abri a porta e encarei a noiva de meu irmãozinho. Como sempre, estava séria. Mas tinha os olhos vermelhos de quem parou de chorar. Ela entrou sem me cumprimentar ou falar algo, e sentou no futon em que a pouco eu estivera. Fechei a porta e sentei na frente dela. É irônico pensar que, depois de tudo isso que eu passei, estou sozinho com a Anna num quarto de hotel. Ahn... é melhor parar de pensar em besteiras.  

Desculpem, eu não resisti ^^;;;;; Bem, continuem revisando!

Bjos, Akari


	5. Hao Anna

 Hi people!!! Como vão vocês?!?!?!?! Tudo beeeeeeem?!?!?!?! Tão tomando todas as vitaminas?!?!?! Escovando os dentes direitinho?!?!?! Dormindo na hora certa?!?!?! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Bem, bem... Só pra deixar avisado (unf... depois vocês resolvem reclamar e aí já viu, né?!) se capítulo vai ser beeeeeeeeeeem Hao&Anna, a começar pelo título. Isso ae: Hao+Anna = Hanna (eu digo: A Anna botou o maior par de chifres no Yoh :P Eu posso provar que aquele filho não é dele!) Eu vou aproveitar esse espaço aqui que me resta para dizer: ASSISTAM SLAYERS NA BAND!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! DRAGON SLAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Hehehe, acho que eu me empolguei um pouco ^^;;;; Ah, eu também quero dizer uma outra coisa.... "Seven days..." HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!! Em homenagem a amiga da minha mãe que ligou enquanto eu estava vendo "O Chamado" (podem crer, eu só vi na quinta passada...), bem na parte em que a mulherzinha estava vendo o filme ("Não existem coincidências nesse mundo, apenas o inevitável..." Ou seria "Não existe o inevitável, é tudo coincidência" ?! Ou ainda "As coincidências são inevitáveis", sei lá .), e quase me matou do coração!!! Isso ae! Samara (No original Sadako) rlz!!! E eu vi "O Chamado 0" também! E fiz um desenho legal da Samara! Baixei o mangá do Chamado, screen saver, imagens, fiz sain... É nóis na fita!!!! Não, sem piadinhas, por favor... ¬¬

Cap. 5 – Anna / Hao

"Think of all the times I was  
Hurting but you felt no pain  
Think of all the lies you told me  
Again and again  
And still you see the truth  
From those who continue to lie  
And now you're seeking life  
From those who are living to die  
It's a hard life to love"

Hard life to love – Black Sabbath

 "Agora que eu cheguei aqui eu não sei por onde começo..." Anna estava pensando, enquanto olhava para Hao.  
 - Bem... Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?  
 - Eu quero perguntar uma coisa para você.  
 - Sim?  
 - Por que eu soube que era você, quando eu te vi no colégio? Eu achei que fosse porque nós dois podemos ler pensamentos mas...  
 - Podíamos, não é isso que você quer dizer?  
 - Sim...  
 - E não é só isso, não é? Também tem outras perguntas?  
 - Correto... Como você sabe?  
 - Porque eu também estou procurando respostas... Você soube que era eu porque eu quis.  
 - Hã? – Anna levantou sua sobrancelha. – Bem, pelo menos uma coisa eu já sei o porque. Mas e...  
 - Eu sei as suas dúvidas. Eu as tenho também...  
 - ...  
 - Desculpe, eu esqueci de perguntar se você gostaria de tomar alguma coisa!  
 - Eu... – Mas não deu para terminar. Hao se adiantava até o telefone.  
 - Mochi Mochi. Você poderia trazer um pouco de chá? Obrigado! – Hao disse, desligando o telefone.  
 - Mas eu não... – Anna tentou falar.  
 - Ora, não tem problema!  
 - Tudo bem. – Ela se deu por vencida.  
 - Que bom! Assim podemos beber enquanto conversamos! Jeanne e Lyserg irão chegar logo, então vamos aproveitar para perguntar para eles também! Não é isso o que você quer saber direito? Por que eles deixaram eu ficar no grupo deles? Eu temo que só eles possam dizer isso.- Hao falava, sempre alegre.  
 - Você mudou...

 - Nani?  
 - Você está diferente, agora...  
 - Ah... Você quer dizer... – O olhar dele se entristeceu. – Isso? – Sua mão tocou a cicatriz no rosto. Anna sorriu.  
 - Não... Você está diferente mesmo... – Nesse momento, Uke chegou trazendo o chá.  
 - Aqui está. – Disse ela, deixando a bandeja no quarto e saindo.  
 - Vamos. Tome um pouquinho.  
 Anna levantou suas mãos para pegar a xícara. Suas mãos acabaram tocando na de Hao, sem querer. Ela as tirou bruscamente, derrubando o chá quente sobre suas roupas e as de Hao.  
 - Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de...  
 - Não foi nada.Você se queimou?  
 - Não...  
 - Espere um minuto. – Ele abriu um armário, de onde tirou uma yukata branca. – Tome. Você pode ir ao banheiro vestir essa. Quando Jeanne chegar, ela poderá te emprestar uma roupa para você ir para casa.  
 - Muito obrigada. – Falou Anna, se dirigindo ao banheiro. Ela trocou suas roupas sujas pela yukata. Quando voltou, viu Hao sem a camisa, que estava jogada num canto, com uma enorme mancha. Também percebeu que ele tinha várias cicatrizes pelo corpo, iguais as de Yoh. Ela não sabia porque, mas corou ao ver ele sorrindo para ela, novamente.  
 - Anna?  
 - Ah... – Pelo visto, não era só Hao que tinha mudado.  
 - Anna... Ninguém muda. São tudo máscaras. – Os olhos dele ficaram fora de foco. Ele colocou suas mãos sobre os olhos dela, fechando-os. Anna ia perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, mas logo se viu em um outro lugar. "Viagem astral." Ela concluiu.  
 O lugar era o Japão do passado. Ela viu uma pessoa, provavelmente um político importante. Ele falava com uma pessoa. "Hao."  
 - O senhor não aceita alguma coisa, senhor Hao Asakura? – "Tenho que ser gentil com ele, se não ele matará a mim e a minha família!" Ela achou que o político estava dizendo isso, mas não viu sua boca se mexer. Ela podia ouvir. Podia ouvir o que ele estava pensado... A cena mudou repentinamente. Hao andava por uma rua. Mãe e filho se afastavam. "Tenho que tirar meu filho do caminho desse oni!" Novamente, os pensamentos dessas pessoas vinham à tona para ela. Muitos não eram novidade: Ela mesma já os tinha ouvido muitas vezes, só que em relação a ela. Sua cabeça começou a girar. Caiu para trás, de volta no quarto. Sua cabeça doía muito. Hao chegou perto dela e sussurrou no seu ouvido:   
 - Nós somos iguais, Anna Kyouyama. – Ele levou a mão a bochecha, onde tinha a marca recente de um tapa.  
 - Isso... – Ela falou com dificuldade. – É por ter chegado perto de mim... – Parou mais uma vez. – E por ousar dizer que somos parecidos.  
  


 E aííííííí?!?!?! Que acharam desse capítulo?! Eu achei que foi um prato cheio para o povão de mente suja aí *Olha de lado para a Mako ¬¬*. Ah, Baka-ono, eu não sei quantos capítulos vão ter, eu simplesmente sento diante do PC e escrevo o que minha cabeça manda! Tudo bem, às vezes eu penso um pouco antes, mas nunca toma um rumo que eu quero, essa história... E a Jeanne tem 11 anos sim, é só fazer as contas!  
Bjocas  
Akari-chan     
 


	6. Anjos Demônios

 HEYA! Finalmente eu consegui ver o chamado original em japonês, que, obviamente, é muito melhor que o americano. Tem mais história, e a mãe da Sadako se jogou num vulcão, não num penhasco :P Também tem um treco de PES (não pés, e sim PES. A sigla, sabe? De poderes paranormais, e coisas assim, eu não me lembro direito) e algo com "Correto! Correto! FRAUDE!" (quem viu sabe do que eu estou falando rs) ! Eu gostei muito, e a fita é completamente diferente! Bem, eu tenho uma fanfic a escrever, se vocês me dão licença.  
Ps: Eu botei uma música nesse capítulo. Se vocês lerem lá em baixo, vão ver que a banda que fez essa música é "Oversoul". Que diabos é isso? Bem, Oversoul é um ótimo fanzine online de mankin (pena que acabou .), em que o Yoh, o Ren, o Horo e o Faust fazem uma banda. A garota que criou isso é tão louca que fez as músicas que a banda canta também! Eu achei essa música liiiiiiinda, e se vocês repararem bem, cada pessoa que essa música se refere parece com as personalidades que eu coloquei com a Jeanne, o Lyserg, o Hao e a Anna nessa fic. Tentem descobrir quem é quem (isso é podre, eu sei ¬¬)!    
Ps2: Obrigada pelos reviews, gentem! Eu vou dar umas respondidas:   
 Kiki-chan – HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! Hao&Anna rlz! Pode crer que eu vou fazer outros capítulos para eles =^.^= E eu também AMO Hao-sama!  
 Lady MacBeth – Well... . É que eu vou esperar um pouquinho para fazer as coisas se ajeitarem entre eles, foi só para dar um alerta, você sabe, tem gente que quando não gosta não gosta meeeeeeeeeeeesmo :)  
 Tsukyono – Slayers RLZ! Eu tô esperando a fase NEXT para aparecer o meu mazoku mais amado =^.~= *Aproveita para dar uma de quem estou falando* Oy oy! Sore wa himitsu desu!

Cap. 6 – Anjos/Demônios

Sky--perfect sky upon me;

Smoke bleeds on the perfect sky--

Poor man sleeps in the city;

Rich man sleeps in his own chains;

Wise man caught his own disease;

Angel without a savior--

What you can't see cannot bleed.

Wind--the west wind awakens;

Blood disperses in the air--

Poor man, the world forsaken;

Rich man, his life led jaded;

Wise man, loses his passion;

Angel, a world tinted rose--

Freedom's fatal attraction.

Genius thrown in a junkyard,

Waste festers in a palace,

A mind lost in a drunkard,

A heavenly body blind.

Storm--blacks out the perfect sky;

Tears of planets fall to earth--

Eyes skyward, he wonders why;

Soul hellward, he welcomes death;

Mind backward, he lives the past;

Hands forward, he feels nothing--

Forever, too long to last.

Genius thrown in a junkyard,

Waste festers in a palace,

A mind lost in a drunkard,

A heavenly body blind.

Pieces of sky fall to earth,

Warm sunshine leaks from the cracks--

Poor man smiles for all he's worth,

Rich man welcomes fairest death,

Wise man "you're happy, n'est-ce pas?"

Angel sighs at world's ending--

In pace requi escat.

In Peace – Oversoul 

 Anna ficou olhando para a marca no rosto do Hao, tentada a pedir desculpas. Ele estava certo, no final das contas. Hao lembrava muito duas pessoas: Ren, que, pela primeira vez que apareceu na vida de Yoh, estava disposto a acabar com "os vermes nocivos que vivem as custas do planeta", ou humanos, como preferir, e ela mesma. Hao também tivera um passado em que as pessoas o chamavam de oni pelas costas, e também podia ler pensamentos, sabendo de tudo o que as pessoas não queriam que ele soubesse. Ele também era muito poderoso, mas sabia controlar seus poderes. "Por culpa minha ele não tem mais um amigo..." Ela pensou em Matamune, o nekomata que dera sua vida para salva-la do Oh Oni, o oni que ela mesma criou a partir dos pensamentos dos humanos. "Talvez... Ele já tinha perdido esse amigo há muito tempo..." Lembrou de quando Matamune abandonara Hao. "Deve ser difícil perder o único ser que confiava em você...". Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a campainha soou avisando que Lyserg e Jeanne tinham voltado.  
 - Boa tarde.- Hao sorriu para os dois, abrindo a porta. – Temos visita hoje. – Hao tirou o corpo da frente da porta para que Jeanne e Lyserg pudessem ver que Anna estava ali. Ela tentou descobrir o que eles pensaram quando a viram só com uma yukata no quarto de Hao, com o mesmo sem camisa. Nem precisou pensar, porque era muito óbvio. Ela pensaria o mesmo, tinha que admitir.   
 - Konnichiwa, Anna-san! – Lyserg acenava alegremente. – O que está fazendo aqui?  
 - Lyserg... – Jeanne olhou desaprovadoramente para Lyserg.  
 - Desculpe Jeanne-sama! Desculpe Anna-san!  
 - Jeanne, posso pegar uma roupa sua emprestada para voltar para casa? Eu derrubei um pouco de chá no meu vestido.  
 - Claro, mas espero que você não vá embora agora.  
 - Não, eu ainda quero falar com vocês...  
 - Sim.  
 - Qual é o nome do grupo de vocês? – Anna perguntou, tentando ser simpática.  
 - Eu gostaria que fosse surpresa, mas tudo bem: Onigumi.  
 - Não combina... Bem, talvez eu esteja enganada.  
 - Sim, creio que está. – Hao falou. – É só olhar para a Dama de Ferro... Refiro-me a Jeanne. – Ele falou, quando percebeu que Anna não entendera o que ele disse.  
 - Hao... – Jeanne deu um olhar significativo para ele.  
 - Mas porque ela não pode saber? Não é coisa nova que...  
 - Que o quê? – Anna estava curiosa.  
 - Bem...- Jeanne se levantou. – Com licença.  
 - Jeanne-sama, não quer que...

 - Não Lyserg... Não preciso de sua ajuda... Não agora. Vocês podem me acompanhar? – Anna seguiu Jeanne até seu quarto. Ela segurou a respiração quando viu a Dama de Ferro de Jeanne encostada na parede.  
 - Iron Maiden, também conhecida como Dama de Ferro. Instrumento de tortura na Idade Média para mulheres acusadas de feitiçaria, ela tem espinhos de metal que furam a pessoa, mas não os órgãos vitais, dando uma tortura lenta e dolorosa. Também pode aumentar o furiyoku (N/A: Eu acho que é assim que se escreve :P) da pessoa se ela ficar lá dentro, como um treinamento rigoroso. Acho que você já me viu dentro dela algumas vezes, Anna.  
 - Sim. – Anna sabia de tudo isso, e não compreendia como uma garota de 11, talvez 12 anos, podia conseguir ficar lá dentro. Os espinhos furando seu corpo e a sensação de claustrofobia... A tortura mais terrível que poderia existir.  
 - Eu usava isso para tentar derrotar Hao... Agora estamos do mesmo lado... Até o grupo se dividir.  
 - O Rei Xamã só pode ser um.- Hao falou, com seu habitual sorriso de cinismo nos lábios. – Sabe Anna, sinto dizer que você está errada pensando que eles são anjos... Jeanne é tão cruel quanto eu, e...  
 - Não fale assim de Jeanne-sama! Lyserg interrompeu. Hao continuou como se não tivesse escutado.  
 - ...E Lyserg... Bem, antigamente eu diria que ele era um fraco, mas ele está mais forte do que eu, por causa do estrago que seu noivo fez à mim e ao meu espírito. Mas não se preocupe, logo eu vou voltar a ser o mais forte dos três, e mais forte que meu Nii-chan.  
 - Como você agüenta? – Anna ignorou Hao e perguntou a Jeanne. – Ficar aí dentro.  
 - Pelo que ouço o Lyserg dizer que seus "amigos" falam, o seu treino especial é pior que qualquer tortura. – Hao disse.  
 - Não tenho que agüentar ouvir seus comentários. Jeanne, você poderia me dar a roupa logo para eu poder ir embora? Estou com pressa. Ah, eu ia esquecendo de dizer, se vocês quiserem ir para a aldeia dos Patch conosco, é melhor estar na porta da minha casa com tudo pronto, as sete da manhã. Ren deixou nós irmos em seu avião, e não, ele não está indo junto. – Anna pensou em como poderia ter ao menos achado que Hao merecia um pingo de perdão. Uma vez daquele jeito, sempre daquele jeito. Hao não mudaria nunca. Se não estivesse na frente de Lyserg e Jeanne, ela teria dado mais um tapa na cara dele.  
 - Onegai Hao-kun e Lyserg-kun! Saiam!  
 - Maa maa! Nós já vamos! – Hao falou, parecendo irritado, mas de brincadeira, claro.  
  


 Capítulo curtinho, né? Mas é que eu tava sem muitas idéias para esse capítulo, apenas sabia que eles tinham que se encontrar por um minutinho . Ah, por favor, digam que couples vocês querem ver aqui! Hao&Anna já tá confirmado, ok? Só não peçam coisas ridículas como Horo&Tamao, ou Ren&Pilica... Me desculpem se vocês gostam, mas eu acho isso sem nenhum nexo. Acho que eles nem se conhecem XP Ah, esqueçam o que eu disse, peçam o que vocês quiserem, o fanfic é de vocês... Não, é meu, mas, sei lá... Que tal fanfic interativo? Dêem idéia para os próximos capítulos!  
Akari-chan, correndo como nunca.  


	7. Poente Nascente

 Heya! Poxa, eu fiquei muito magoada com vocês, pessoal ... :( Ninguém (o Baka-ono não conta... XD E Baka-ono, era pra ser casal de MANKIN para mim botar nessa fic, e não de Slayers. Não é crossover, e mesmo que fosse, eu odeio Lina&**Gourry**... *Lina&Zel fanservice department member* E se você tivesse visto Slayers quarta, veria que o Gourry fica muito melhor com a Silphiel) revisou o capítulo 6, não perdôo vocês T.T Mas se vocês revisarem em dobro esse capítulo eu penso nos seus casos XD Well, eu queria agradecer MUITO a Akemi-chan, que me mandou um mail (valeu!) e a Tamy-chan,que eu já conhecia e falou comigo no ICQ. Aproveito para dedicar o iniciozinho da fic para a Tamy-chan (hehehe... Você logo vai saber porque o início, Tamy!) e o resto para quem curte Hao&Anna, e claro, Akemi, eu NUNCA iria deixar ele com uma garota qualquer que não seja a Anna :P Espero que você goste desse capítulo, e acabei deixando seu ódio ao Hanagumi de lado. Afinal, era só uma fic... *repara que o resto do pessu não entendeu nada* Hehehe ^^; Esqueçam o que eu disse, e sigam o exemplo delas, povo XD! Bem, para compensar o tamanho dos outros capítulos, esse aqui até que ficou beeeeeeeeeeeeeeem grandinho... Sete páginas do Word e quarenta e dois KB, da última vez que eu contei :P  
 PS: Eu fiquei com mania de botar essas musiquinhas no começo... Na verdade, eu amo ficar procurando musiquinhas que tem a ver com o capítulo, já sei até a que vou colocar no último, mas não, eu não sei como ele vai ser... ¬¬ Tá tãããããão longe...  
 PS: Eu também tô viciada em Angra e Shaman (não de shaman king! Tá, de mankin também, mas eu tô falando da banda!!! Coincidência terem o mesmo nome, né?) Culpa de quem, ein ?!?! Óbvio que da Miss Metal (mas não se esqueçam do Mr. Ed! Mako e Baka-ono sabem do que eu estou falandoXDDDD)!  

 Cap 7. – Poente / Nascente

Simple minded brain, 

for now you succumb 

Nothing changes your way 

This worlds insists to be the same 

based on our mistakes 

The flowers fade along the road 

Don't blindfold your eyes, 

so loneliness becomes the law of a senseless life 

Follow your steps and you will find 

The unknown ways are on your mind 

Need nothing else than just your pride to get there... 

Go! 

Now we have to face another day 

You won't be alone 

This life is forcing us to stay 

- For how long? 

Cold is the wind and thunder struck on a stormy night 

But can't you see, I'm by your side 

We are marching on! 

Follow your steps and you will find 

The unknown ways are on your mind 

Need nothing else than just your pride to get there... 

So, carry on, 

There's a meaning to life 

Which someday we may find... 

Carry on, it's time to forget 

The remains from the past, to carry on 

Follow your steps and you will find 

The unknown ways are on your mind 

Need nothing else than just your pride to get there... 

So, carry on, 

There's a meaning to life 

Which someday we may find... 

Carry on, it's time to forget 

The remains from the past 

So, carry on, 

There's a meaning to life 

Which someday we may find... 

Carry on, it's time to forget 

The remains from the past 

Carry on, it's time to forget 

The remains from the past, to carry on 

The remains from the past, to carry on 

The remains from the past... 

Carry On – Angra 

 A viagem até a aldeia dos Patch tinha sido longa e exaustiva, e deu um grande trabalho para convencer a Tamao que Hao estava agora "do lado deles", e por enquanto não ia fazer nenhum mal. Mesmo assim, ela caminhava meio afastada do grupo, o mais longe possível de Hao. A única pessoa perto dela era Lyserg, que também evitava um pouco Hao.

   - Que lindo! – Tamao parou bruscamente para olhar o pôr-do-sol de sábado enquanto o grupo acabava de chegar à aldeia dos Patch. Lyserg, que andava meio distraído em seus pensamentos, esbarrou sem querer na garota.  
 - Desculpe, Tamamura-san. Eu devia ter olhado por onde eu andava. – Ele estendeu a mão para Tamao se levantar. Ela, muito vermelha, e dando várias olhadas rapidamente para Yoh, aceitou a ajuda.  
 - E-Eu não devia ter parado no meio do nada...  
 - Não... Você só está olhando para o que é belo, antes de Hao destruir... – Lyserg sussurrou.  
 - Ahn... O... O quê? Vocês estão... quero dizer, eu achei que... bem, vocês não estavam do mesmo lado? E você está... está evitando ele... E por que Hao iria destruir....?  
 - Oh, nada! Esqueça o que eu disse, sim?  
 - Eu não deveria ser tão intrometida, me perdoe, Lyserg-san! – Ela fechou a cara.  
 - Er... – Ele não sabia o que falar para a garota. – Eh... san?  
 - Por acaso eu deveria te chamar de sama? – Ela ficou preocupada.  
 - Não, não... É só que... Eu não estou acostumado, sabe?  
 - Tudo bem, Lyserg-sa... Lyserg. – Ela se corrigiu rapidamente. Ele deu um sorriso para ela, que ficou muito vermelha e abaixou o rosto.

 Na frente, Jeanne sorriu em sua Iron Maiden. Na verdade, era Yoh que estava sendo obrigado a carregar a Iron Maiden dela como treinamento da Anna, que chegou a ficar tão estressada com a lerdeza de Yoh que botou Hao para ajudar o irmão. Manta simplesmente se afastava o máximo possível deles para não sobrar para ele, e Faust e Eliza estavam entre brilhinhos e coraçõezinhos demais para reparar em tudo que estava acontecendo.  
 - Anna, falta muito?  
 - Cala a boca. O nosso onsen é do outro lado da aldeia.  
 - O nosso onsen não se chama Yama? Se ele fica do outro lado da vila, o que ele está fazendo ali? – Yoh apontou para uma placa onde estava escrito "Patch Onsen – Yama".  
 - Tudo bem, vamos logo.  
 - Mas eu tô com fome, Annaaaaaaaaaa... Não dá para ir ao Patch Donalds antes?  
 - Não.  
 - O quê?!?!?!  
 - Temos que reservar os quartos primeiro.  
 - Tá, Anna... T.T

 Eles andaram até a pousada, e se surpreenderam ao ver uma certa pessoa cuidando das reservas.  
 - NICHROM?!?!  
 - Olá, boa tarde a todos. Finalmente chegou, Yoh Asakura, seus amigos estavam esperando você.  
 - O que você está fazendo aqui? – Berrou Manta.  
 - Ah, nós, os Patch, precisamos cuidar de cada coisa dessa vila. Assim como o Silva está no Patch Donalds, eu estou por aqui, antes da luta começar. Agora, por favor, vocês poderiam dar seus nomes e o de seus grupos? Eu preciso anotar aqui.  
 - Yoh Asakura e Faust XVIII, do Funbari Onsen, Anna Kyouyama, Tamao Tamamura e Manta Oyamada, nós não fazemos parte de grupo nenhum, e, do Onigumi, Lyserg Diethel, Iron Maiden Jeanne e Hao Asakura. – Anna falou. Ela teve a impressão do garoto ter hesitado um pouco ao ouvir o nome de seu antigo mestre.  
 - Certo. – Nichrom disse. – Vocês ficarão em quartos separados por grupo, exeto as três garotas, claro. O outro membro do seu grupo, Yoh, chegou antes de vocês. Vai ficar mais ou menos assim: As garotas num quarto, Hao, Lyserg e Manta no outro e Yoh e Faust no quarto que... Ryuu está ocupando.  
 - Yoh?!  
 - Sim, Anna!  
 - Leve as malas de todos para o quarto.  
 - Todas?!  
 - Algum problema? – Ela não esperou Yoh responder. – E depois que todos arrumarem as coisas nos seus devidos lugares, podem ir ao Patch Donalds.  
 - Você manda, eu obedeço! – Yoh correu como um louco levando o máximo de bagagens que ele conseguia carregar para cima. Depois de todos desempacotarem suas coisas, e arrumarem tudo como Anna mandou, eles foram para o hall de entrada, se preparando para sair, e, em mais uma daquelas incríveis coincidências do destino, lá estavam Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Ryuu e Pilica.  
 - Maninhooooooooooooo! Olha quem está aí! – Pilica gritou, pulando no seu irmão.  
 - Gente! – Horo Horo começou a cumprimentar todo mundo, e Ren apenas dava um "oi" discreto.  
 - Lyserg-sama! – Ryuu falava, enquanto Lyserg tentava se afasta dele, indo falar com a Tamao, e Chocolove fazendo uma piada disso. Estavam todos tão alegres com o reencontro que nem repararam em Hao, escondido em um canto do hall.  
 - Escuta, pessoal, nós estávamos indo jantar lá no Patch Donalds, será que vocês não podem ir com a gente, e aí a gente aproveita e faz uma festa! – Sugeriu Yoh.  
 - Nós acabamos de vir de lá, mas comida e festa é sempre bom, né Yoh?!  - Horo² estava todo animado.  
 - É sim! E aí a gente aproveita para botar os papos em dia! Não é, Anna?  
 - Eu não vou.  
 - O quê?!  
 - Eu não gosto de festas. Vou ficar. E não volte tarde! Você tem que acordar cedo amanhã de manhã para fazer alguns exercícios!   
 - Ahn... Tudo bem Anna... Não vamos demorar.– Disse ele, enquanto sua noiva ia embora para o quarto. Derrepente, ele pareceu se lembrar de uma coisa importante.  
 - Er... pessoal... – Ele apontou para Hao.  
 - Até que enfim que se lembrou de mim, Nii-chan! Eu já estava ficando entediado aqui!  
 - HAO! – Em poucos segundos, a lança de Ren estava a milímetros do rosto de Hao. Ele simplesmente segurou a lança e a virou de volta para Ren, cortando sua mão e a fazendo sangrar bastante, mas Hao nem se importou com o corte.  
 - Bem, Nii-chan, como tive essa recepção muito agradável da parte de seus amigos, vou ficar por aqui. Aproveite para explicar tudo para eles. – Yoh, que estava meio preocupado de Hao acabar indo para o Patch Donalds com eles, deu um suspiro de alívio.  
 - Sim...  
 - Até logo, Nii-chan! Se divirta bastante. – Hao praticamente empurrava Yoh para fora da pousada.

 Anna virou para o lado. Era cedo demais para dormir, então decidiu tomar um banho. Saiu do longo banho vestindo uma camisa preta e um short jeans. Ela planejava encontrar Yoh assim que a festa acabasse e ele voltasse para casa, mas já passara duas horas desde que ele partira para o Patch Donalds junto com seus amigos. Eram nove horas da noite, e ela estava cansada de esperar. Leu e releu um livro que trouxe, na verdade, o livro sobre poderes xamânicos, até dar dez horas. Ela não agüentou mais e foi para a janela ver se Yoh chegava logo.  
 "Droga." Ela pensou. "Por que meu quarto tem que dar para a parte de trás do onsen?" Ela olhou para o quarto da frente. Provavelmente, se ela espiasse por lá, veria o grupo chegar, mas... Era o quarto de Hao. De qualquer jeito, ele não estava lá, então não tinha problema... Ela andou até o quarto, e achou a porta aberta. Teve que se conter para não gritar ao perceber que ele não tinha ido à festa e estava lá, dormindo. Ela caminhou na ponta dos pés, tentando não acorda-lo. Debruçou-se na janela, olhando os pontinhos de luzes que iluminavam o pequeno povoado. Olhou para o Patch Donalds, que ficava meio perto da pousada. Se não soubesse que eles estavam lá, festejando, não desconfiaria de nada, porque o lugar parecia calmo e tranqüilo. Ficou perdida em seus pensamentos, imaginando a história e o motivo para ser Rei Xamã de cada pessoa que passava raramente pela rua, e tentando adivinhar o que o grupo estaria fazendo. Estava tão distraída que não percebeu que Hao chegava perto dela, até ele a enlaçar pela cintura e falar em seu ouvido.  
 - Está preocupada com o Yoh? – Ela se virou bruscamente, perdendo o equilíbrio e quase caindo, se não fosse por Hao puxar ela para mais perto dele. A resposta que ela deu foi mais um tapa na cara dele.  
 - Eu te salvo de cair pela janela e é assim que você me agradece?  
 - Quem você pensa que é para ter toda essa intimidade comigo?!  
 - Hao Asakura, futuro Rei Xamã. – Ela ficou sem resposta.  
 - Viu? Você tinha que olhar sua cara agora... Quer um espelho? – Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas a resposta não veio. Ela sabia o que falar, mas... Hao tinha acabado de botar seus lábios sobre os dela. Anna sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho, ao sentir seu corpo grudado no de Hao e a boca dele na sua. O pior, para ela, é que ela estava gostando do beijo, principalmente porque Yoh nunca tinha beijado ela assim antes. Aliás, Yoh nunca a tinha beijado de forma alguma, mas mesmo assim Anna empurrava Hao com toda força, mas ele era bem mais forte que ela. Estava sufocando e suas pernas estavam bambas, mas ela não tinha muita certeza se era porque estava sem ar. Finalmente ele a soltou, que despencou no chão.  
 - Como... – Ela falava, entrecortando as palavras. – você... ousa... ?  
 - Anna, eu já disse que você será minha, mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
 - Cala... a... boca...  
 - Como você quiser, querida Anna. – Ele se agachou perto dela, que se levantou com dificuldade e correu até o seu quarto, batendo a porta furiosamente. Hao falou para si mesmo:   
 - Ela vai voltar... – Ele sorriu, quando percebeu que, minutos depois, ela abriu a porta e andou até ele, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, falando:  
 - Acho que o Yoh... Acho que ele não vai voltar hoje... Sabe, ele sempre dorme comigo... E... Se você não se importasse... Eu... Eu poderia... Dormir com você... Hoje?   
 - Por que não? – Ele chegou para o lado do futon em que estava deitado. Ela se deitou do lado dele. – Por que você está chorando, Anna?  
 - O Yoh... Ele... Ele não voltou...  
 - Você está preocupada com ele?  
 - Não é por isso... É que ele sumiu sem me avisar... Aquele idiota...  
 - O quê? Não estou entendendo...  
 - Você não entenderia... Isso é amor...  
 - Hunf... Só que meu irmãozinho não devia deixar uma dama esperando. Não gosto de ver você assim, Anna, principalmente porque foi meu irmão que fez isso. Eu fico... triste.  
 - Isso também é amor... – Anna sussurrou, mas Hao não conseguiu ouvir.  
 - Nani?  
 - Nada. Vamos dormir.  
 - E o meu beijo de boa noite? – Ele sorriu, marotamente. Anna se inclinou para ele e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Ele deu um selinho nela.  
 - Boa noite.  
 - Eu te odeio, Hao Asakura.  
 - Me sinto lisonjeado por uma garota como você ter um sentimento tão forte como o ódio por mim.

 Anna acordou assim que o dia amanheceu. Virou para o lado e viu Hao com um sorriso nos lábios.  
 - Yoh ainda não voltou, Anna. Se você quiser, podemos ir ao restaurante perguntar por eles.  
 - Sim...  
 - Não fique desse jeito! Aposto que eles estão lá porque encheram a cara e estão de ressaca!  
 - O Yoh não é um irresponsável assim... E ninguém vende bebidas alcoólicas para menores de idade.  
 - Ah, que inocente...  
 - Cala a boca e vamos logo.  
 - Você não vai se arrumar antes? – Ele fez um gesto indicando que Anna ainda estava com a roupa que colocara na noite anterior e que estava amassada, e os cabelos despenteados. Ela passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo, e disse que não tinha nenhuma importância ficar com a mesma roupa. Eles andaram até o Patch Donalds onde acharam uma cena, hmmmm... no mínimo, comovente. Além do grupo de Yoh, outros grupos também estavam lá. Pino, Zria, e até as Lily Five (Anna guardou uma nota em sua cabeça para perguntar o que elas estavam fazendo lá) estavam dormindo a sono solto em volta das mesas, e dava para perceber que a festa tinha sido grande.  
 - Um ponto para mim. – Hao comentou, com seu habitual sorriso de sarcasmo. – Parece que os outros xamãs fizeram uma festinha de reencontro.  
 - Yoh, seu idiota! – Anna gritou, dando uma porrada na cabeça de Yoh, que levantou com uma cara de "Quem sou eu, onde estou, o que eu tou fazendo aqui?"  
 - Ahhhhhn?! Anna? Você não disse que não ia vir para a festa?  
 - E eu não vim! Eu vim para acordar vocês, já que vocês estão aí desde ontem!

 - O quê?  
 - Não se faça de inocente, Yoh Asakura! – Ela se virou para os outros. – E VOCÊS, PODEM IR ACORDANDO!!! – Ela convocou os espíritos das folhas, que acordaram a todos com uns belos chutes.  
 - Ah?! – Aos poucos, todos iam acordando.  
 - Yoh, seu treino de hoje está suspenso! Se você não ficar forte e não se tornar Rei Xamã, o problema é todo seu! Vocês podem ficar aí para aprenderem a ter mais responsabilidade! E, aliás, onde está o Silva?! Eu quero ter uma pequena conversa com ele!  
 - Mas Anna...  
 - Nada de "mas"! E você falou com todos sobre o Hao?!  
 - Er... Eu... Me desculpa, Anna! Eu esqueci!!!

 Eu fiz! Eu não acredito que fiz isso, mas o que eu fiz tá feito e de qualquer jeito, eu já fiz e não vou mudar esse feito em nada XD! Hehehehe, nesse capítulo deu mó vontade de aumentar o PG desse treco... *detalhe: O PG está em 13 e eu só tenho 13 anos* Ah, mas eu acho que vou mudar o título... Que tal "A novela mexicana do século" ?!?!?! Combina bastante, não?! E o fic foi uma propaganda contra as bebidas alcoólicas! Olha: ENQUANTO VOCÊ BEBE SUA NOIVA ESTÁ TE TRAINDO COM SEU IRMÃO GÊMEO MALVADO rsrsrsrsrs. Ah, aqui tá uns créditos dessa fic:

1 – À minha professora da terceira série, que inventou a musiquinha "Quem sou, onde estou, o que faço eu aqui?" para os alunos que não prestavam atenção na aula e, nessa fic, para o Yoh =P.  
 2 – À Makoto, cujo o copyright da frase "Me desculpa, eu esqueci!!!" pertence a ela, e que ela diz toda hora pra mim, e eu respondo "Sua coisa!!!", ou "Ah, criatura...!!!" Aliás, Mako, você tá gravando mankin pra mim?!?! Não, não precisa responder ¬¬ ... Ah, a frase "Ah, que inocente..." pertence a ela tbm.  
 3 – À Lady Mac Beth, pela frase "Eu fiz e não vou mudar nada!" ou alguma coisa assim, que ela  disse quando aconteceu um certo evento na fanfic dela... XD  
 4 – Ao mangá Itako no Anna, pela roupitcha que a Anna veste nesse capítulo. E eu NÃO vou responder se a Itako do título é uma Anna bem conhecida ¬¬  
 5 – E é claro, Takei-sensei, pelo lindo, maravilhoso, o máximo: Ha...mangá deShaman King!!!

Ps: Desculpem, eu não resisti a colocar o Nichrom nessa fic! Eu amo ele!!! GYAAAA! *se descabela* Poxa, eu tava contando os personagens que tem nessa história, e... caramba! Eume enrolei toda para deixar todos aparecerem, um pouquinho que seja, e ainda faltou uns (vou colocar o Hanagumi em breve)! Cara, eu não entendo a necessidade de criar personagens originais, mas eu entendo! Não entendeu nada?! É o seguinte: Eu acho que tem personagens demais nesse anime, mas como a maioria é do sexo masculino (veja bem... eu não disse que tem essa opção sexual... Sabe, esses animes de hoje em dia...), fica difícil arranjar um par para todo mundo (a menos que eu apele para o yaoi, mas aí já é oooooooooutra coisa... Eu não tenho nada contra, mas, sabe... ) e aí chegam as personagens originais. Eu já arranjei par para todo mundo (menos os excluídos: Ryuu, Chocolove e a Kana... Não levem a mal, eu acho eles muito engraçados, e a Kana legal, mas é que eles não ficam bem naquele papinho romântico... ugh!) mas para o Horo Horo não! Alguém, uma boa alma, poderia doar uma personagem para mim *olha esperançosa para as autoras de fics com personagens originais*?!?!?!?! Ah, claro, uma dúvida cruel: O Ren fica com a Machi ou a Mari?!?!?! Plis, eu amo Ren&Mari, mas eu gosto de Ren&Machi desde que ele destruiu o Oversoul dela!

Bjos  
Akari-chan


	8. Destino Acaso

 Oi povooooooooooooooo! Hehehe, eu tenho a pequena impressão que eu não vou conseguir manter esse ritmo de atualização de um capítulo por semana, já que daqui a uma semana eu vou ter o ZDP (um dia inteirinho de provas só pra conseguir um diplominha de alemão, brrrrrr .)  e a prova de recuperação de alemão... ¬¬ Nossa, eu tenho taaaaaaaaaaaanto sorte de estar tãããããão bem em alemão... Mas eu vou dar um jeito de me virar, eu CONSIGO! Huahuahuahuahua XD Ah, bem, tirando esse pequeno problema, eu tô numa boa, pra tudo se dá um jeito, como meu cunhado adora falar (cês não sabiam?! Eu ando casada com o Hao, mas só lá no fórum... :P). Estou escrevendo ao som do meu AMV de MaLoki, Moonlight Shadow (Techno Remix). *"momento nostalgia" da Akari* EU AMO LOKI, VOCÊS IRÃO VER ALUSÕES AO RAGNAROK E A MITOLOGIA NÓRDICA EM BREVE!!! LOKI-SAMA RLZ, HEIMDALL TBM!!! HEMULOKI FOREVER!!! *fim do momento nostalgia* Ah, sobre o yaoi, eu só escrevo se não me xingarem muito, tá legal?! Bejim bejim tachau tchau.  
  


Cap 8 – Destino / Acaso

Please reach you, Northern Lights

Two souls torn apart,

Feelings of nowhere to go strangle my heart.

Why did we meet this day?

The way to ask this question

Vanishes into clear shadow. 

No need to waver.

Though without any strength,

You can find answers that you're looking for

After you've moved on. 

And just feel silently now

Your dream which will come true sometime.

Your decision.  My hesitation.

Believe in the way

Love, sin, dreams, and darkness

Wear all of them now. And

at the moment when

Your power and my heart overlap,

Something will be born.

Do you believe in destiny? 

Light-green illusion

Surrounds this planet's sadness softly

"Are you going to follow the same destiny?"

Singing voices sounds

It's too early 

To give up.

Let's entrust your hope on

Folding lights. 

I live with facing my destiny. And just feel silently now

Your dream which will come true sometime.

Your decision.  My hesitation.

Believe in the way

That encounter indicates you.

I live with facing my destiny. 

Yuor dream which will come true sometime.

Your dream.  My hesitation.

Believe in the way.... 

Love, sin, dream, and darkness.

Wear all of them now.  And

at the moment when 

Your power and my heart overlap, 

Something will be born....

Do you believe in destiny?

Northern Lights – Megumi Hayashibara / Shaman King 

"Há apenas quatro constantes na área da existência onde suas vidas e as nossas, as vidas dos [-------------] se sobrepõem. As quatro constantes são Vida, Morte, Desígnio e Acaso."  
 "Há os de sua espécie que acham que tudo acontece por predeterminação, e há outros que acham que todos os acontecimentos são uma simples questão de sorte ou oportunidade. A verdade é que a vida é ao mesmo tempo acaso e desígnio, embora em proporções desiguais."

Insônia – Stephen King 

 O estádio onde aconteciam as lutas da Shaman Fight estava lotado. Não porque era mais um dia de luta, mas sim porque os Patch queriam dar um aviso.  
 - Pela vontade do Bom-Espírito, as lutas deverão recomeçar amanhã de manhã! – As vozes na platéia eram audíveis. Não só os competidores, mas as famílias e amigos deles também (e, inexplicavelmente, grupos desclassificados também estavam lá) estavam na arquibancada comentando a respeito disso. Não que fosse grande novidade ou surpresa, estava meio óbvio demais, mas ainda assim os xamãs estavam de boca aberta. - Fiquem atentos aos avisos no Oracle Bell! – Silva falou.  
 - Quero dizer que a Shaman Fight tem novas regras! – O aviso agora era de Karim. – No final da luta irá sobrar quatro grupos, e não dois, como tinha sido anunciado! Os xamãs desses grupos lutarão entre si, e o vencedor será o Shaman King! Apenas devo ressaltar que novos grupos, ou grupos desclassificados não serão aceitos. – Nessa hora, Yoh olhou significativamente para Hao.  
 - Não se preocupe, irmãozinho. Meu grupo não é novo... Apenas é o grupo dos X-Laws com um integrante novo, e o nome diferente ^.^  
 - E isso não é o mesmo que trocar de grupo? – Yoh olhou desconfiado.  
 - Que bonitinho, não achei que você se preocupasse tanto comigo =^.^=  
 - Você está estranho, Hao...   
 - Não é nada. – Ele falou, sorridente. Hao se levantou e andou até os Patch. Depois de uma breve conversa, Hao pareceu conseguir o que queria, e foi embora, enquanto Karim dava um aviso final.  
 - Há um pequeno problema aqui... – Karim disse. – Vamos ter que recomeçar as lutas do início... – Murmúrios de toda a platéia chegaram aos ouvidos dos Patch. – Parece que temos dois grupos... Que precisam entrar... A vontade do Bom-Espírito... Iremos chamar os grupos desclassificados também... Não se preocupem, está tudo em ordem.  
 - Dois? – Manta perguntou para o Yoh.  
 - Eu não estou sabendo de nada não. Parece que foi de última hora...  
 - Foi o Hao. – Anna olhou friamente para Yoh.  
 - Nani, Anna?  
 - Karim falou isso depois de Hao conversar com os Patch. Não está óbvio?  
 - Mas e o Bom-Espírito?  
 - Yoh...  
 - Sim, Anna?  
 - E se essa for a vontade dele? Que o Hao lute mais uma vez? Que ele não deveria estar vivo depois de você ter atacado ele, mas, como está, merece mais uma chance de lutar?  
 - Como pode ser?!  
 - Yoh, você acredita que todas as pessoas têm seu próprio destino? Que, para cada escolha que elas fizerem, o destino delas vai estar sempre ali, a espreita?  
 - Mas o que... ? Não Anna... Eu não quero... Seria muito ruim perceber que nosso esforço foi em vão, que não precisávamos ter levantado de manhã para treinar...  
 - Não esse tipo de destino. O destino que, quando você faz uma escolha, essa te leva a mais uma, e essa à outra e assim vai, até você chegar ao que foi planejado à você nessa vida, mas do seu próprio jeito. Exemplo: Se seu destino for derrotar Hao, isso não quer dizer que você não poderá escolher se vai matar ele, ou então derrotar ele apenas fazendo ele ver que está errado...  
 - Anna...  
 - Yoh, você pode decidir. Se vai cumprir seu destino ou não.   
 - Anna, eu vou sim.  
 - ...  
 - Eu vou ser o Shaman King.  
 - Que bom. – Ela virou as costas e andou. – Me diga qual a sua primeira luta quando souber, Yoh.

 - Jeanne-sama?  
 - Sim, Lyserg?  
 - A nossa luta...  
 - O Oracle Bell está dizendo algo, não é mesmo?  
 - Sim...  
 - Qual é o grupo contra qual nós vamos lutar?  
 - Te... Tenshigumi... – Ao ouvir esse nome, a garota sorriu.  
 - Essa é a hora quando os anjos e os demônios se enfrentam... Mal posso esperar para ver o resultado.  
 - Não terá que esperar muito. – A voz sarcástica que fazia esse comentário, era, logicamente, de Hao Asakura. Ele estava parado na porta, observando tudo com os olhos atentos, segurando o Oracle Bell negro com uma das mãos. – Tivemos sorte. A nossa luta será amanhã. A primeira do dia, e da Shaman Fight também. Agora eu vou me retirar, se vocês em derem licença. 

 - Você quer dizer que vamos enfrentar o grupo do famoso Hao Asakura?  
 - Há! Ele não é nada, depois que perdeu para o irmão!  
 - Cale a boca! Esse grupo é muito poderoso...  
 - E ainda tem aquela garota esquisita, a da Iron Maiden.  
 - Ela não é nada comparada a mim, ou a vocês, não devem se preocupar.  
 - Tem certeza? Acho melhor você não os subestimar...  
 - Não estou subestimando eles! Hao Asakura e Iron Maiden, sem falar num dos X-Laws, que parece que tem vário anjos! Você acha que os estou subestimando?!  
 - Anjos?! Parece que nossos nomes estão trocados, então!  
 - Não é hora para ficar discutindo isso! Pegue o Azael e vamos treinar logo!  
  


  
  


 Hehehe, desculpa pelo capítulo curtinho, mas é que eu não tenho idéia pra esse, só para o próximo, que vai ser a batalha! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Queremos sangue! Queremos sangue! XDDD Óbvio que vocês já sabem o resultado, por isso não vai ser tão emocionante, maaaaaaas... Ah, quem vai ser o quarto grupo? Só tenho uma dica: O Funbari Onsen, o Onigumi e o The Rens vão para as finais e vão ter que lutar uns contra os outros, mas aí o quarto grupo... Eu prometo que não vou deixar mole para os xamãs, ok? Ok, hei, ho, let´s go! XD  
Akari-chan


	9. Onigumi Tenshigumi

 Oyoy! Hoje é segunda, mas quando vocês estiverem lendo isso, já deverá ser sexta, e eu já vou ter feito o ZDP. Desejem boa sorte para mim, que eu me saia muito bem, e que o pessu seja bonzinho na correção (bom, falem isso para o Baka-ono também, pois ele vai fazer também)! Bem, eu estou com uma pequena dúvida. Eu vou ter que excluir, deixe-me ver... Dois xamãs da luta (para a final) SEM ser o Ryuu e o Chocolove (eles eu já tirei =P). Quem eu tiro? Faust, Jeanne ou Lyserg?!?! Eu estou com MUITA dúvida, pois eu gosto deles todos... Se bem que eu acho que vou tirar o Lyserg e a Jeanne... (Faust-sama RLZ!) Por favor, me ajudem a decidir! Não posso tirar o resto porque...Bem, porque eles são 1- Principais, ou 2- Importantes ou 3- Todo mundo gosta deles. E eu preciso botar pelo menos UM do grupo que eu criei (na verdade, vai aparecer hoje, e não, não é o tenshigumi =^.^=) se não eu choro T.T... XDDDD  
Ps: Agora que eu estou escrevendo é quarta de noite, faltam menos de doze horas para o ZDP... Aiaiaiai...  
Ps: Jah acabou o ZDP o_O Foi fácil... O tema da redação foi "Ein tolles wochenende"... Espero que eu passe ^^;

 Cap. 9 – Onigumi / Tenshigumi

Can you hear the call? 

Can you hear Him calling us all? 

Tons of elder souls, 

Sons of an old distant world 

Ancient fallen angels whirlwind 

We're the ones denied in paradise 

Hey ! Fallen angels fall 

Hear us shouting out loud 

Now, Fallen angels fall 

Surrender to the call 

Call of fate, Taking our wishes away 

Call of fate, Telling us this is the day 

Call of fate, Leaves us to pieces to decay 

Everlasting debt to pay ! 

If we could fool him, If we could fight 

If only shadows could bring the light 

We would alight the steps yet unknown 

Back to the light... 

When the night has come, the light has gone, we're all as one 

Fallen angels 

In agony, we're gonna be, eternally 

Fallen angels 

For when the night has come 

And when the light has gone 

We're gonna be as one 

Fallen angels 

Living in agony 

We'll always gonna be 

Now and eternally, 

Fallen angels fall, fall, final helping call ! 

Falling down, falling down, falling down 

Falling overboard into the seas of doubt, into the seas of doubt ! 

Falling down, falling down, falling down 

Falling overboard into the seas of doubt, into the seas of doubt ! 

Hadn't heard the call, wouldn't have had to fall 

Now we've lost it all 

Nothing's left and time has passed us by 

Haven't got a door to the room before 

Heaven yet adored 

Ain't no turning back, it's all past now

**The Wizard – Fallen Angels** (N/A. XDDDDDDD)

 Quando Anna acordou de manhã, já eram onze horas. Ao invés de achar Yoh ao seu lado, encontrou um pequeno bilhete deixado por ele:

_Querida Anna, Bom dia!  
 Quando te chamei essa manhã, para ir ver a luta do meu irmão, você disse que preferia ficar dormindo. Te deixei descansando, como você pediu. Por favor, não brigue comigo ^^; Não fique preocupada se nós chegarmos um pouco tarde, pode até ser que você queira vir aqui, afinal, acho que a luta vai demorar um pouco...  
 Beijos  
 Yoh_

 - Não vou mesmo... – Ela se virou para o lado e continuou a dormir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 - BEM VINDOS À SHAMAN FIGHT! HOJE, A PRIMEIRA LUTA DO DIA SERÁ ENTRE O TENSHIGUMI E O ONIGUMI!!! – Como sempre, todos discutiam o nome dos grupos, e a coincidência deles terem caído juntos, afinal "Oni" significava "demônio" e "tenshi" queria dizer "anjo". Os "Yoh Yohs", como o grupo do Yoh foi chamado pelas Lily Five, assistiam os grupos entrarem da platéia.  
 Os grupos se dirigiram à arena. O tenshigumi, como o nome deixava claro, era um grupo de lindas garotas, todas com vestes brancas, realmente parecendo anjos (N/A. E completamente Mary Sues ¬¬ ...). O onigumi era o completo oposto. Jeanne entrou em sua Iron Maiden, empurrada por Lyserg, que usava uma roupa parecida com a dos X-Laws, mas preta (N/A. E com calças em vez daqueles shorts ridículos... Viram como essa autora é style XD ?) e vermelha (N/A. Sou flamengo sim, algum problema? Não? Que bom!). Hao tinha os cabelos soltos, e sua camisa preta tinha a palavra _ONI_ escrita em vermelho-sangue.  
 - COMECE A LUTA!!! – Silva falou.  
 - Morphin, anjos da justiça! – Lyserg falou, chamando sua fada. Como Jeanne e Hao não invocaram seus espíritos, as garotas começaram a rir deles.  
 - Seus espíritos são tão fracos que vocês estão com medo de mostrar? – Disse a garota que parecia ser a líder, rindo. – Então, deixe que nós convoquemos os nossos para acabar de uma vez logo com isso! INFERNO!  
 - TÁRTARO!  
 - AZAEL!  
 Para completo espanto da platéia, os espíritos, assim como os nomes, eram demônios. Negros e com os olhos vermelhos, assustadores.  
 - Ai ai... Não é isso... – Hao falou, sem se preocupar. – É que nós achamos que só a Morphin pode acabar com todas vocês, não queremos nos dar ao trabalho de chamar os nossos espíritos só para cuidar de uns trequinhos fracos assim...  
 - COMO OUSA?!?! INSOLENTE! AZAEL, MATE AQUELE XAMÃ!!! – Uma das garotas gritou para seu demônio. Ele foi para cima de Hao, que não se moveu. No último instante, Morphin segurou o braço do demônio. Ele deu um grito agudo, mais parecendo o uivo de algum animal. Todos no lugar tiveram que tapar os ouvidos, e Lyserg se desconcentrou. A garota aproveitou a brecha para atacar, derrubando Lyserg da Morphin. Tamao olhou para a cena com uma expressão de horror, vendo Lyserg cair direto de encontro ao chão. Ela fechou os olhos a tempo de não ver que Hao segurou o menino que quase se estatelou no chão.  
 - Ai, esse garoto só traz problemas... Acho que não vai dar mesmo... Eu vou chamar meu espírito.  
 - Ei! Eu salvei sua vida!  
 - E eu a sua. Estamos quites, então. Agora vai lá e vê se derrota elas, porque eu estou começando a ficar nervoso. – Lyserg virou o rosto.  
 - Morphin, acabe com ele!!!! – Ao som da ordem de Lyserg, ela se adiantou para o demônio, e atacou ele de frente. Antes que ela pudesse concluir seu ataque, os outros demônios a seguraram.  
 - Você não achou que ia nos derrotar tão fácil, achou?  
 - Sim, me perdoe por ter subestimado vocês. – Jeanne falou. Sua Iron Maiden se abriu lentamente, fazendo um monte de sangue despejar no chão, sujando de vermelho a roupa branca da garota. – Mas não posso perdoar vocês por terem feito isso com o Lyserg. – Ela virou a cabeça na direção onde Morphin e Lyserg eram atacados sem poder se defender. – Vocês confessam seus pecados?  
 - NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS ERRADAS! – A líder gritou.  
 - Por quê? Por que vocês não querem se livrar de seus pecados?! – Jeanne conteu as lágrimas. – Só me resta então puni-las. Aceitem sua punição e descansem em paz.  
 - CALE A BOCA, MENINA!!!!!!!!!! – Ela chamou os demônios e, junto com as parceiras, atacou Jeanne. Todos eles foram queimados.  
 - SPIRIT OF FIRE!!! – Era a voz de Hao. Apesar de pequeno, ainda, suas chamas destruíram os demônios.  
 - VOCÊ DISSE QUE ELE ESTAVA FRACO!!! – Yoh berrou para seu irmão, da arquibancada. Ele estava mais surpreso do que com raiva.  
 - Eu menti. – Hao respondeu.  
 Jeanne sorriu com o pavor das três garotas. Ela estalou os dedos e todas elas foram presas em gaiolas, que surgiram do nada.  
 - Mas o que... – Ela não pode completar a frase, porque Jeanne, com uma reza, estalou os dedos novamente. Todos que estavam vendo fecharam os olhos com força e se encolheram para não ser atingidos pelo sangue que espirrou. Hao sorriu, enquanto suas vestes eram manchadas com o sangue negro avermelhado das garotas.  
 - Afinal, elas eram demônios de verdade.  
 - Você não pode falar nada! – Lyserg olhou para ele.  
 - Vamos embora, já está tudo terminado aqui.  
 - VITÓRIA DO ONIGUMI!!! – Silva falou, como costumava anunciar a vitória do Hoshigumi (N/A. Grupo estrela, o antigo do Hao =|).  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
  
 Quando o Onigumi se encontrou com os Yoh Yohs, eles já assistiam, entretidos, uma nova batalha que começava. Um grupo parecia estar em desvantagem, porque no outro os oversouls eram gigantes de pedra, mas os xamãs já tinham aprendido muito bem a não julgar a força de um espírito pela aparência. OU pelo menos assim era esperado.  
 - GJALLR! – Um rapaz, aparentando ter a idade de Yoh, falou. Um chifre adornado em ouro apareceu em suas mãos.  
 - GLEIPNIR! – Outro garoto gritou, e surgiu um laço de seda.  
 - MJÖLNIR! – Um martelo de prata foi às mãos do terceiro.  
 - Como eles podem vencer os gigantes usando só isso? – Yoh perguntou, ao que Hao sorriu.  
 - Nii-chan, qual é o nome desse grupo?  
 - Rogranak, Rargaroka... É tão complicado... ^^;  
 - Não seria "Ragnarök"?  
 - Sim, é isso mesmo! Como você sabe?  
 - "Heimdall, o vigia, fará soar seu chifre Gjallr, anunciando o começo do Ragnarök, o destino dos Deuses. O lobo Fenrir, filho de Loki, o trapaceiro, se soltará de sua corrente, Gleipnir, e engolirá Odin. Vader, de vingança, o matará. Thor acabará com a Serpente de Midgard, Jourmgard, também filho de Loki, com seu martelo Mjölnir, mas quando der nove passos para traz, cairá morto por seu veneno. Loki e Heimdall se destruirão mutuamente." – Hao recitou a história decorada, enquanto o grupo fazia cara de não estar entendendo.  
 - Ragnarök... É de comer? – Horo Horo perguntou, enquanto Ren brigava com ele, perguntando se ele não tinha prestado atenção no que Hao disse (N/A. Entre tapas e beijoooooooooooooooooooooooooooos...).  
 - "Chegará o dia do último crepúsculo dos Deuses. Será a Idade do Machado. A Idade da Espada. A Idade do Vento. A Idade do Lobo. Será quando tudo terminará. Será o Ragnarök." – Hao completou.  
 - Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, você está falando do fim do mundo? – Ren falou.  
 - O fim do mundo nórdico, especificamente. Mas, se você não se importar, vamos ver a luta? Coincidentemente os Deuses e os gigantes eram grandes inimigos. – Hao voltou a olhar para a luta, que terminou rapidamente. Quando o chifre foi tocado, os gigantes desabaram no chão. Logo depois, eles foram presos com a fita Gleipnir. Tentaram se libertar, mas foi em vão, pois Gleipnir é mais macia que seda e mais forte que aço. Por fim, eles foram derrotados por um golpe do poderoso martelo Mjölnir. Yoh falou:  
 - Uau! Quero muito lutar contra eles! Eles são demais! Vamos perguntar os nomes deles?! A Anna não vai se importar se demorarmos mais um pouquinho! Vamos lá, vamos, eu quero falar com eles!  
 - Yoh, você está parecendo uma criança!!! Isso me dá nos nervos!  
 - TUDO te irrita, Ren!  
 - Cala a boca, Horo Horo!  
 - Não calo não!  
 - Vai calar sim!  
 - Não vou!  
 - Vai sim!  
 - Não!  
 - Sim!  
 - Não!  
 - Sim!  
 - Não!  
 O grupo olhava divertido, vendo os dois brigarem.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
 Uhuhuhu, eu não resisti, no próximo capítulo, eu irei falar a história inteira do Ragnarök, hohohohohohoh D E não, eles não são overpower. Mas não são simples NPCs, como as garotas... Ei... Isso me lembra... Senhor NPC! Você por aqui!  
 Senhor NPC: o_O Ah... Ah... Bem... Eu vou indo e...  
 Akari-chan *segurando o Senhor NPC pelo pescoço*: Senhor NPC! A quanto tempo! Que saudades! Não vai embora não! Não te vejo desde a última partida, que, aliás, foi há uns seis meses...  
 Senhor NPC: Socorro... Eu... Não... Consigo... Respirar...  
 Akari-chan: Hehehe, desculpa ^^; Mas, me ajuda aqui eu preciso que eles me dêem idéia para a fic... Eu não tenho mais nenhuma...  
 Senhor NPC: Por favor... Dêem alguma idéia para essa maluca... Se não eu não vou poder sair daqui... T.T  
 Akari-chan *acertando um soco no Senhor NPC*: Essa eu viu fingir que não ouvi =^.^= Você vai ser meu ajudante com a fic, agora, tá?!  
 Senhor NPC: Nããããããããããããããããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooooooooooo T.T   
 Akari-chan *ainda se fazendo de surda*: Bem, Senhor NPC, você vai ser o encarregado de me dizer se eu posso escrever yaoi ou não. Sabe, ninguém comentou nada, então eu...  
 Senhor NPC: O.O  
 Akari-chan: Como eu ia dizendo, falem agora ou se calem para sempre. *pensando* Hemuloki, talvez...  
 Senhor NPC: O.O  Você está viciada em MaLoki...  
 Akari-chan: SIIIIIIIM! O Heim-chan e o Loki-chan são kawaiis! Eu recomendo ler Scaring Loki e Of course do you know that means war, sem falar no meu, I just want to kill him.  
 Senhor NPC: Não sei porque, esse título não me agrada...  
 Akari-chan: Baka, é o Heimdall que só quer matar o Loki! Eu gostei muito dela, principalmente o final, com o Freyr dando uma de mim não zintendendo nada e levando tudo pelo mau sentido e falando "O que eles estão fazendo atrás do sofá?! Essas crianças de hoje em dia..." XDDDD  
 Senhor NPC: E por acaso esse fic é NC 17?  
 Akari-chan: Não! É R! *vê a cara do senhor NPC* brincadeirinha XD *muda de assunto* Bem, não adianta nada esse fanfic aqui ser feito com ajuda dos leitores se ninguém lê essa bosta!  
 Senhor NPC: Se é uma bosta ninguém vai ler...  
 Akari-chan: Você entendeu muito bem que eu estou falando no sentido figurado!  
 Senhor NPC: Tem certeza?  
 Akari-chan: ¬¬ Tenho.  
 Senhor NPC: Ahhhhhhhhnnnn... Bem, respondam ela, se não ela me bate. *faz carinha kawaii* Vocês vão deixar ela bater em MIM ?!?!?!?  
 Akari-chan: Bem, se eles são cruéis o bastante para não revisar minha fanfic...  
 Senhor NPC: São tão terríveis assim?!  
 Akari-chan *fazendo que sim com a cabeça*: Sim, sim...  
 Senhor NPC: Ai Meu Deus, eu tô fudi... 

  
Mosuki-gumi terceira divisão, mosukitokiri Saitou Akari se retirando!  
XDDDDDDDDD  
Ps: Isso tinha que ser coisa da mana Licca, né XD ?! Ops, eu quero dizer, soldado Okita Licca! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	10. Encontros Desencontros

 Akari-chan: Aiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Eu tô tãããããão feliiiiiiiiiiz! 22 reviews! Que felicidade! Bati meu recorde! Aiai, tô tão feliz que vou dar um presentinho para minha sobrinha e ... Ah é! Apenas a resposta para o Baka-ono: Baka! Você acha que eu vou fazer o que você pede? HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA, você está enganado! Agora se ajoelhe perante sua mestra, escravo! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Bem feito por ter me deixado falando sozinha no ICQ!  
 Sr. NPC: Ela é máááááááá...  
 Akari: *modo Kitsune* Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho! Aproveitem que hoje eu estou empolgada, vi "Entrevista com o vampiro" ontem!!! Huahuhauahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!!!  
 Sr. NPC: GYAAAAAAAAA! FUJAM TODOS! É CADA UM POR SI!  
 Akari: ¬¬ Controle-se, _querida_.  
 Sr. NPC: Agora ofendeu u.ú!  
 Akari: Deixando essas coisas inúteis de lado, eu tô muito feliz! Consegui "lokisar" hm... deixa eu ver... 4 ou 5 pessoas... bem... Eu convenci a Mako-chan e o Baka-ono ler, óbvio que eles gostaram, a minha querida sobrinha acabou de dizer que por minha culpa ela viciou em MaLoki, a Tamy... Bem, ela falou que ia ler e a minha mana Licca eu não sei se leu, mas por qualquer coisa ela grita "WAHHHHHHHH! HEIMDALL KAWAII!!!"  
 Licca: GYAAAAAAAA!!! HEIMDALL KAWAII! Husky tbm! Cooro e Senri! Ren! Aoshi-samaaaaaaaaaaa!  
 Akari: o.O; M-Mana, o que você está fazendo aqui? Aliás, você lê esse meu fanfic? Ah, brigada pelo fanart... Muito kawaii!  
 Licca: =^.^= Oi mana! Brigada você!  
 Misao: Tia Akariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!  
 Akari: S-Sobrinha...  
 Misao: Eu quero presente! Eu quero sim! Hemuloki! Hororen!  
 Akari: Tá...O.O  
 Tamy: E eu quero mais Tamao&Lyserg! E já leu minha fanfic?!  
 Akari: o.O Sim... Quando você vai postar ela no ff.net, ein?  
 Tamy: Ah, mas vai todo mundo rir de mim!  
 Akari: *sufocada pelo bando de gente* Não vão... Aff... Tá meio apertado aqui... @.@  
 Licca: Ah, isso (isso = @.@) me lembra uma coisa! Mayura! Olha: @.@ My... Mystery...  
 Akari: *morrendo* Ahhh...  
 Mako-chan e Baka-ono: Fomos excluídos ¬¬ ...  
 Akari: Mako... Você não... Só o baka...  
 Namorado da Mako aka Luis Henrique: Oi!  
 Akari: ATÉ VOCÊ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Pow, se a Mako pode, por que eu não posso? Ela arranjou o namorado QUINTA-FEIRA, pelo amor de Deus! Eu nem namorado tenho ¬¬ Ah. Bem. Deixa eu começar a droga da fic. Apenas um aviso: Você não precisa nem saber o que diabos é o Ragnarok nem o que é mitologia nórdica para ler esta fic. Mas você tem que saber pelo menos o que é mankin. Senão, por que você está aqui? VAMULÁ!  
  
  
Cap. 10 – Encontros / Desencontros  
  
  
Put down your chainsaw and listen to me  
It's time for us to join in the fight  
It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys  
It's time to let the bedbugs bite  
  
You better put all your eggs in one basket  
You better count your chickens before they hatch  
You better sell some wine before it's/its time  
You better find yourself an itch to scratch  
  
You better squeeze all the Charmin you can while Mr. Wimpole's not around  
Stick your head in the microwave and get yourself a tan  
  
Talk with your mouth full  
Bite the hand that feeds you  
Bite on more than you chew  
What can you do  
Dare to be stupid  
  
Take some wooden nickles  
Look for Mr. Goodbar  
Get your mojo working now  
I'll show you how  
You can dare to be stupid  
  
You can turn the other cheek  
You can just give up the ship  
You can eat a bunch of sushi and forget to leave a tip  
  
Dare to be stupid  
Come on and dare to be stupid  
It's so easy to do  
Dare to be stupid  
We're all waiting for you  
Let's go  
  
It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill  
So can I have a volunteer  
There's no more time for crying over spilled milk  
Now it's time for crying in your beer  
  
Settle down, raise a family, join the PTA  
Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevyrolet  
And party 'till you're broke and they drive you away  
It's OK, you can dare to be stupid  
  
It's like spitting on a fish  
It's like barking up a tree  
It's like I said you gotta buy one if you wanna get one free  
  
Dare to be stupid (yes)  
Why don't you dare to be stupid  
It's so easy to do  
Dare to be stupid  
We're all waiting for you  
Dare to be stupid  
  
Burn your candle at both ends  
Look a gift horse in the mouth  
Mashed potatoes can be your friends  
  
You can be a coffee achiever  
You can sit around the house and watch Leave It To Beaver  
The future's up to you  
So what you gonna do  
Dare to be stupid  
**Weird al Yankovic – Dare to be Stupid**  
  
  
   
 - Não mesmo! – Ren berrou.  
 - Ah, sim! – O garoto de cabelos azuis, Horo Horo, respondeu.  
 - Não!  
 - Sim!  
 - Não!   
 - SIM!  
 - NÃO!  
 - SIM!  
 Os gritos foram ficando cada vez mais fortes. Era comum ver esses dois brigando, todos já estavam acostumados com isso. Mas, naquele dia, até Chocolove percebeu que não era hora de fazer piada.  
 - NINGUÉM TE MERECE!  
 - EU DIGO O MESMO!  
 - VOCÊ É UM BAKA!  
 - OLHA QUEM FALA!   
 - SE VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR DA MINHA FRENTE, DEIXA QUE EU FAÇA ESSE FAVOR PARA NÓS DOIS! – Ren saiu andando e bateu a porta do seu quarto furiosamente na cara do Horo Horo que, por sua vez, virou as costas e saiu do corredor onde eles estavam.  
 - Puxa, eles não precisavam brigar tanto assim... ^^; – Yoh falou. Quando eles chegaram no hotel, ambos brigaram para saber se deviam acordar a bruxa Anna ou então ir sem ela até o Patch Donalds, lugar onde eles achavam que o pessoal estaria, sem chamá-la. Claro que, depois dessa gritaria, Anna, e metade dos hóspedes, acordou. Anna nem precisou perguntar pelo resultado da luta, pois o Hao sorridente ao seu lado já dizia tudo. Sim, ele sempre estava com esse sorriso no rosto, mas, se ele perdesse, coisa meio impossível de acontecer, ele estaria sério. Ou então xingando meio mundo e queimando tudo.  
 - Eles são sempre assim? – Hao perguntou à Anna, que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.   
 - Os dois são incrivelmente chatos e irritantes. E você TAMBÉM faz parte desse grupo. – Hao não falou nada, apenas continuou sorrindo.  
 - Maa, Maa.... ^^; - Yoh tentava acalmar todos. Ele se virou e gritou para que todos ouvissem: - Ren, Horo, nós vamos deixar vocês aí, ein?  
 Ninguém respondeu.  
 - Bem, vamos lá, vamos deixar esses dois aí. Eles que se entendam. – Anna resmungou.  
- Aiai ^^;  
  
-------------

 - Que téééééédio... – O garoto falou, balançando a cadeira para trás e para frente, com os pés em cima da mesa.  
 - Você não quer um pouco desse hambúrguer? Tá tão bom... – O outro falou, de boca cheia.  
 - Deixa de ser porco! – Dessa vez, o terceiro do grupo deu um tabefe na cabeça dele. Dava para ver que era o grupo que tinha derrotado os gigantes naquele dia, e que estavam almoçando - se é que alguns hambúrgueres com batata frita bem gordurosa poderiam ser chamados de almoço – no Patch Donalds, que, pelo visto, parecia ser o único lugar onde se poderia arranjar comida naquela vila. Claro que todo o dinheiro arrecadado ia direto para a mão dos organizadores da Shaman Fight e para os Patch que, depois de terminada a luta, ficavam desempregados. O grupo falava em voz bem alta uma língua estrangeira, que não era inglês nem japonês (mais tarde, alguns xamãs descobririam que essa língua se tratava de alemão, mas isso não vem ao caso), por isso ninguém entendia o que eles estavam falando.  
 - Eita povinho mercenário! Esse hambúrguer está mais caro do que o do McDonalds! E olha que a grana tá curta, se pelo menos fosse que nem o Pokemón, em que a gente ganha dinheiro depois de vencer uma luta... – Disse o garoto que estava com o hambúrguer na mão, devorando a comida em poucos segundos.  
 - ... nós estaríamos ricos. – Finalizou o que estava com os pés na mesa. – Fala sério, nós somos demaaaaaaaaaaaais! – Ele falou, nada modesto, dando um empurrão tão forte na mesa que quase caiu para trás. Se não fosse por Yoh ter chegado e segurado a cadeira na hora certa, ele teria realmente caído.  
 - Konnichiwa! – Yoh falou, com sua habitual cara de felicidade, sorrindo que nem um idiota. O garoto olhou para ele, olhou para os amigos, olhou para ele de novo, cochichou algo com os amigos e, finalmente, disse:  
 - Sumimassen! – Acabou percebendo que falara bobagem, pela cara de "não estou entendendo" do Yoh. – Er... _Do you speak english?_ – Ele tentou, de novo.  
 - H-hai, er... _Yes_! (N/A. Agora eu vou escrever em português, mas finjam que tá tudo em inglês, tá?)  
 - Que bom! – Ele ficou aliviado. Era meio completamente impossível se comunicar com outras pessoas de outras partes do mundo sem saber falar inglês. Por sorte, ele sabia, e o japonês que estava na frente dele também. Tarde demais ele percebeu que era uma multidão de japoneses.  
 - Sabe... Nós vimos vocês lutando hoje e... Bem, vocês são muito fortes!  
 - Elementar, meu caro Watson! – Mas foi interrompido pelo último garoto, que estava muito vermelho.   
 - Desculpe meu amigo, ele é muito "baka", como vocês diriam... é... Qual seu nome, ein? Meu amigo baka é Michael, aquele ali é o Tiago e eu sou Anselm. – Yoh estava surpreso. Certamente, de onde essas pessoas vinham, era comum chamar uns aos outros pelos primeiros nomes, e, aliás, que nomes estranhos!  
 - Bem... – Yoh hesitou, mas logo Anna se adiantou.  
 - Eu sou Anna, esse aqui chato do meu lado, de cabelos compridos, é o Hao, aquele com penteado estranho, grandão, é o Ryuu, o de cabelo Black Power é o Chocolove, esse garoto parecido com uma garota é o Lyserg, a menina de cabelos rosa é a Tamao, a outra a Jeanne e esse idiota que segurou sua cadeira é o Yoh, meu noivo. – Depois dessa declaração de Anna, Tiago se engasgou com o suco, Anselm arregalou os olhos e Michael caiu definitivamente da cadeira.  
 - O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?! –  Tiago gritou. – Eu não decorei nada, mas entendi que dois caras aí, quero dizer, uma garota e um garoto, se não pega mal, são noivos! Como dá para ser?! Vocês devem ter uns treze anos!!!!  
 - Noivado combinado.  
 - E eu achei que nós estávamos no século XXI.... – Ele falou para os amigos.  
 - Escuta aqui, garoto. Eu não te dei intimidade o bastante para falar o que quiser da minha vida não! – Yoh teve de tirar Anna de cima do garoto, que estava sendo enforcado.  
 - _No stress, no stress..._ – Ninguém riu da piada (?) de Chocolove.    
 - Er.. Bem... De onde vocês são, ein? – Yoh desconversou.  
 - Ah, o Tiago é do Brasil, o Michael é dinamarquês e eu sou alemão... Nós nos conhecemos no intercâmbio de escolas na Alemanha...  
 - Você também não precisa falar tudo para eles! – Tiago falou, fingindo estar ofendido pela atitude de Anna. Aquilo lá nem se comparava aos montinhos que ele levava no colégio, todo santo dia.  
 - Desculpe se a Anna te ofendeu... – Yoh levou a sério.  
 - Não.... – Michael, Anselm, como é "esquenta" em inglês? – Não esquenta não, _brother_! Isso não foi nada!  
 - Ahn ... Tá. Bem,como eu ia dizendo...  
  
-------------  
  
 - O que foi agora? Veio me dizer que por minha culpa nós não fomos junto com eles?! – Ren gritou, em resposta à batida de Horo Horo na porta de seu quarto. – Entra logo, ou então sai daqui e me deixa em paz!!!  
 Horo Horo abriu a porta lentamente, entrando no quarto, para deparar um Ren com olhos vermelhos. Horo² não comentou nada sobre isso.  
 - Puxa Ren... Me...Me desculpa. – Horo Horo falou, com muito esforço. Mesmo sabendo que a culpa não fora sua, sabia que era mais provável que um porco voasse, ou que o inferno congelasse, do que Ren se desculpar.  
 - E só agora que você vem me pedir desculpas! – Ren resmungou. Horo² não agüentou. Ele foi lá na maior boa vontade, para ser tratado assim!  
 - Olha aqui, Ren! Você sabe muito bem que foi você que começou e que, mesmo assim, eu vim aqui me desculpar! Não dá para você parar de reclamar?!?!  
 - O quê...? – Mas Horo² interrompeu.  
 - Eu estou cansado de brigar com você! Porque sempre é você que começa a briga, e sou eu tenho sempre que me desculpar! Não devia ter vindo aqui mesmo! – Ele se dirigiu à porta, mas Ren segurou a mão dele e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do Horo².   
 - Tem razão. Sou eu que tenho que me desculpar.  
  
-------------  
  
 Misao: EBA!!!!!!!!!!! AKARI BRIGADA!!!  
 Akari: Ohohohoho, mais tarde tem mais, é que agora ainda são seis horas... ohohoho, pode ter crianças lendo XDDDD !  
 Misao: TIA AKARI! TIA AKARI!  
 Akari: Essa sou eu =)  
 Sr. NPC: Eu não entendo essas garotas...   
 Akari: Não reclama não que a idéia foi da Mako! E até que ficou kawaii, se não fosse meio novela mexicana!  
 Sr. NPC: Meio não, completamente! Ficou ruim. Muito ruim.  
 Akari: Não estrague minha felicidade naturalmente bêbada (frase copyright: Mary Sue - A Beldade nos Trópicos)!  
 Mako:Olha o plááááááááágio!  
 Akari: Cala a boca, Mako!  
  
 THE END  
(ou não... ?)  
  
 Akari: Makoooooooooooooo! Sua...Sua coisa!  
 Mako: Plagiou! Não vem que não tem!  
 Misao: Chute mortal da doninha voadora!  
 *sonoplastia* POF!  
 Mako: @.@  
 Misao: Pow, eu esperando um barulho super maneiro para meu golpe sensacional e tudo que teve foi um... POF! Que diabos de barulho é esse? POF...?!?!?!  
 Akari: Sobrinha você é demais! Vamos derrotar seu pai sábado! Use esse golpe!  
 Misao: Mas eu quero usar minhas Correntes de Andrômeda!  
 Akari: Tá, tá, desde que eu use aquele ataque legal do Suboshi!  
 Misao: Sim, titia... 


	11. Certo Errado

 WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! KAWAII!!! Af... o.O Baixei um videozinho kawaii de Maloki com o epi. 21, finalmente baixei o 2 de Fruits Basket e fiz um doushinji da mitologia nórdica! Tudo bem que só tem duas páginas por enquanto, maaaaaaaaaas... Tá kawaii! É daquela lenda em que o gigante fala que vai construir um muro em torno de Asgard se tiver o Sol, a Lua e a Deusa Freyja como pagamento. Aí ocorre um rolo lá e o Loki...Wow, isso é meio embaraçoso de dizer... Bem, ele fica _grávido_ o.O Isso ae. Tem um treco em que ele tem que tirar o cavalo do gigante de seu dono, aí ele se transforma numa égua e vocês sabem o que vem depois. Depois disso ele tem um filho cavalo de oito patas. Emocionante. Até chorei. Tá até engraçado (para não falar triste). Mas vamos ao que importa: SHAMAN KING! Esse eu escrevi com a Mako, e por isso deu no que deu. Não recomendado para crianças, freiras (mesmo satânicas) e pessoas com problemas no coração. Apenas quero dizer que eu não tenho nenhum preconceito com Yaoi/Yuri e tudo o mais (duh! Se eu tivesse, vc acha mesmo que eu teria escrito aquela parte hororen?!) e que apenas estava bêbada quando escrevi (bêbada de mate) e sem idéias. Sempre que eu estou sem idéias eu também estou sem noção.   
PS: FOI MAL, EU ZOEI MUITO COM ESSE CAPÍTULO!!  
  
 Cap. 11 – Certo / Errado  
   
  
I was driving on the freeway in the fast lane  
With a rabid wolverine in my underwear  
When suddenly a guy behind me in the back seat  
Popped right up and cupped his hands across my eyes  
  
I guessed, "Is it Uncle Frank or Cousin Louie?"  
"Is it Bob or Joe or Walter?"  
"Could it be Bill or Jim or Ed or Bernie or Steve?"  
I probably would have kept on guessing  
But about that time we crashed into the truck  
  
And as I'm laying bleeding there on the asphalt  
Finally I recognize the face of my hibachi dealer  
Who takes off his prosthetic lips and tells me  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
Black is white, up is down and short is long  
And everything you thought was just so  
Important doesn't matter  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
Just forget the words and sing along  
All you need to understand is  
Everything you know is wrong  
  
I was walkin' to the kitchen for some Golden Grahams  
When I accidentally stepped into an alternate dimension  
And soon I was abducted by some aliens from space  
Who kinda looked like Jamie Farr  
  
They sucked out my internal organs  
And they took some polaroids  
And said I was a darn good sport  
And as a way of saying thank you  
They offered to transport me back to  
Any point in history that I would care to go  
  
And so I had them send me back to last Thursday night  
So I could pay my phone bill on time  
Just then the floating disembodied head of  
Colonel Sanders started yelling  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
Black is white, up is down and short is long  
And everything you thought was just so  
Important doesn't matter  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
Just forget the words and sing along  
All you need to understand is  
Everything you know is wrong  
  
I was just about to mail a letter to my evil twin (N.A./ D~~~~~~~~~~)  
When I got a nasty papercut  
And, well, to make a long story short  
It got infected and I died  
  
So now I'm up in heaven with St. Peter  
By the pearly gates  
And it's obvious he doesn't like  
The Nehru jacket that I'm wearing  
He tells me that they've got a dress code  
  
Well, he lets me into heaven anyway  
But I get the room next to the noisy ice machine  
For all eternity  
And every day he runs by screaming  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
Black is white, up is down and short is long  
And everything you used to think was so important  
Doesn't really matter anymore  
Because the simple fact remains that  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
Just forget the words and sing along  
All you need to understand is  
Everything you know is wrong  
Everything you know is wrong  
  
**Everything You Know Is Wrong - Weird Al Yankovic******

 Quando eles finalmente decidiram voltar para o hotel, desistindo dos preços altos do Patchdonalds, convidaram os três garotos para ir com eles. Eles aceitaram mais porque não tinham nada para fazer mesmo. O grupo chegou no hotel todo animado, esquecendo de duas pessoas que estavam lá. Yoh se deu conta disso meio tarde.  
 - Gente! Sabe como é... Nós temos mais dois amigos que brigaram hoje de manhã... E eles não estavam lá com a gente... Aí... Sabe...   
 - No problem! – Tiago falou.  
 - Tiago, o problema é para eles... ¬¬ - Michael disse para ele.  
 - Sabe que eu odeio esse tipo de gente que estraga a felicidade naturalmente bêbada das outras pessoas?!  
 - O quê?  
 - Nada, foi numa fanfic que eu li...  
 - Tá explicado...  
 Yoh abriu a porta do quarto e viu Ren e Horo... Jogando baralho (N/A. Ohhh, suas mentes hentai! Aposto que estavam pensando em bobagem!)?! Eles estavam meio vermelhinhos, e isso fez o Yoh pensar que aquilo que um dia esteve naquelas garrafinhas espalhadas pelo quarto era sakê, e não leite.  
 - Vejo que vocês fizeram as pazes.  
 - Querem jogar com a gente? – Horo Horo finalmente se virou e falou. – Ah, esses são os caras do outro grupo...? – Mas ele não terminou a frase porque Tiago arrastou o Michael e Anselm gritando:  
 - Esperem só um minutinho, tá?!  
 Eles andaram até a sala de baixo, onde Tiago teve certeza que não daria para ouvirem ele.  
 - Acho melhor ir andando, gente.  
 - Ué?! Por quê?!  
 - Sou só eu que reparou?! – Tiago fez uma cara estranha e virou a mãozinha, se é que vocês me entendem. – Isso faz vocês pensarem em alguma coisa?!  
 - No quê?  
 - Bah, é por isso que eu adoro o Brasil! Vocês estrangeiros não sabem nem o que é _double meaning_!  
 - O que é _double meaning_?  
 - Principalmente os alemães! Isso é, não faço a mínima idéia de como é a Noruega onde você mora, Michael.  
 - É _Dinamarca_, Tiago.  
 - Dinamarca, Noruega, Alemanha... É tudo a mesma coisa!  
 - Não é não! – Michael e Anselm falaram em coro.   
 - Ah, é sim! Isso é que dá ficar falando "Asaftasardemedoemehemorróidasidem". E nenhum de vocês podem cantar "Moroooooooo num país tropicaaaaal Abençoaaaaaaaaaado por Deus E bonito por natureza, mas que belezaaaaa!" – Tiago cantou, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam por ali com seus dotes musicais. Algumas delas começaram a correr e outras se esconderam atrás dos móveis. Com as mãos no ouvido. Mais tarde foi descoberto o corpo de um passarinho embaixo do carpete. – Eu não canto tão mal assim... Canto?  
 Michael e Anselm concordaram com a cabeça. Depois eles subiram e Tiago falou:  
 - Well, nós temos que ir, depois a gente se vê nas lutas mesmo. Pode crer que eu vou ver a de vocês, companheiro.  Agora nós temos que nos mandar.  
  
---------------------------  
  
 - Hao?  
 - Sim, minha querida, amada e everything of my life?  
 - Vamos discutir a relação.  
 - o.O  
 - ...  
 - *chibi Hao Plunnie* Como assim? Nós temos alguma coisa?  
 - Eu estava brincando. Você nem sabe reconhecer uma brincadeira, sua anta!  
 - *chibi Hao assustado*  
 Derrepente, Hao se levanta suando frio.  
 - Ufa... Foi só um pesadelo...  Minha Anna... Agindo dessa forma... Parece meu irmão o.O   
 Anna, que tinha aberto a porta apenas um minuto para acorda-lo com um chute e acabou ouvindo tudo falou:  
 - Você tem algum tipo de relação com o seu irmão? Porque se tiver, pode falar para mim, eu tenho a mente aberta para essas coisas e...  
 - NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO!!! É que eu sonhei que... Ah,deixa para lá...  
 - Ahn... – Anna ergue a sobrancelha, e visões de sonhos estranhos passam por sua mente... Ela vira e vai embora do quarto dele....  
   
--------------------  
  
 *momento para aumentar o número de palavras no ff.net começado*  
 Mako: Ahn... O que a gente escreve agora?  
 Akari: Ei ei! Eu zoei esse capítulo todo por sua culpa e...  
 Mako: MINHA CULPA? EU NÃO FIZ NADA! FOI VC QUE COMEÇOU COM O TIAGO PENSANDO BOBAGEM DO REN E DO HORO E ...  
 Akari: Vc remind do último capítulo?! Ele tava falando a verdade.............. *carinha de anjo inocente* Mas não mude de assunto! Eu ia escrever uma parte séria Hao&Anna e olha no que você transformou!  
 Mako: Mas foi sério!! Quantos fics vc lê com a Anna querendodiscutir a relação com o Hao ou o Yoh?  
 Akari: 1, até agora.O meu. E o "espaço" tá falhando.  
 Mako: Percebi! ¬¬  
 Akari: Well, well... Vamo continuar a fic.  
  *momento para aumentar o número de palavras no ff.net terminado*  
   
 ----------------------  
  
 *momento para aumentar a audiência aka parte séria do/a, como preferir, não temos preconceito, fic*  
 Tamao estava do lado de fora, olhando as estrelas, quando viu Lyserg pelo canto do olho. Ele, que parecia ter visto ela também, sorriu e disse:  
 - Noite bonita, né?  
 - Eh...é...  
 - As estrelas. Elas são tão estranhas, mesmo de tão longe, continuam brilhando. – Ela ainda não percebia aonde ele queria chegar.  
 - Pois é...  
 - Eu fico me perguntando... Como será que Hao foi tão bem aceito no grupo...? Quer dizer, a Jeanne odiava ele, ela criou um grupo só pra matar ele. E depois cuida dele como se não tivesse acontecido nada.   
 - E.. eu acho que ela entendeu que as pessoas mudam... Que elas precisam de uma segunda chance para poderem melhorar.  
 Lyserg olhou pra ela profundamente, e ela ficou vermelha e virou o rosto.  
 - Ahn... Será que você se importa se eu te chamar só de Tamao?  
 - Ah! O que?! Não, t-tudo bem!  
 - Que bom... – Ele sorriu sinceramente.  
 - E.. Eu posso te chamar de Lyserg-chan? – Lyserg, que era inglês, não viu nada de errado nisso. Ele apenas sabia que devia chamar os  pelo sobrenome mais san ou sama, demonstrando respeito. Não sabia nada sobre chans ou kuns.   
 - Tudo bem ^_^  
  
 -------------------------  
  
 Akari: Segura o "chan" ! Amarra o "chan"!...  
 Mako: Segura o "chan" "chan" "chan" "chan" "chan"!  
 Akari: Ai, essa parte foi podre! Patética! Tosca!  
 Mako: Ridícula!  
 Akari: Um pompom asmático!  
 Mako: Vc está plagiando sua peça de teatro ¬¬  
 Akari: E daí? É assim que se escreve pompom? E...  "Cuida dele"? Que coisa! Olha a frase: "A Jeanne cuida do Hao". Que magicow! Esqueceu q a fic é Hao&Anna?   
 Mako: Sim, ela _cuida_ dele. Eu pretendo bater todos os recordes de couples inexistentes.  
 Akari: Ah tá,e isso inclui...? Esse que você falou, renanna, e uma porrada de coisa yaoi imprópria XDDDDDDDDDD~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 Mako: Felizmente não. Eu tava falando couples realmente inexistentes,como ....  
 Akari: Lyserg e Hao?  
 Mako:Inexistentes e NÃO yaoi.  
 Akari: Você está ofendendo as pessoas q gostam de yaoi nesse momento, e graças a sua rebeldia perante mim, nós podemos estar perdendo uma leitora muito importante: A minha sobrinha ¬¬   
 Mako: Sua coisa, não envolva família nisso!!!  
 Akari: Não estou me referindo a ela porque ela é parte da família, estou me referindo a ela porque ela pede mais yaoi (mais? Que mais?) e gosta.  
 Mako: Sem preconceito, mas eu não gosto e vc está mudando o foco da conversa.  
 Akari: Fuck you! E pense nisso: futuro "Fallen Angels em inglês" = muitas reviews = rabid fangirls americanas q gostam d yaoi e compõem a maior parte dos reviews = Anjos Caídos com 110345668416134761371 reviews ^_________^ *pensando alto*  
 Mako: Go fuck yourself!  
 Akari: Já poupou o trabalho de traduzir 3 palavras em inglês ¬¬  
 Mako: Eu sei q au sou d+! Eu sou boazinha, falo inglês e não falo malda sua mãe.  
 Akari: Pelo menos eu não escrevo "au" e "malda" ¬¬  
 Mako: Maldito teclado,viu q vc fez????  
 Akari: É melhor terminar por aqui... Olha o tamanho dessa coisa,vão matar a gente. E NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO,  ONDE EU VOU DEIXAR DE ZOEIRA E VOU ESCREVER ALGO SÉRIO PARA VARIAR!  
 Mako: That's all, folks! Dá próxima vez eu não fico pentelhando a fic dos outros.  
 Akari: Tá... Uma pergunta: Pq o cap. se chama Certo/ Errado? Parece aquelas coisas escrito "Não tentem isso em casa, crianças!"...  
 Mako:Por falar nisso,não tentem isso em casa,crianças! Mto menos com um adulto por perto XD

  
   
--------------------------  
  
  



	12. Capítulo especial 1

 Finalmente eu atualizei! Nossa, perdoem o capítulo anterior, ele nunca existiu, ok? Assim sim! Eu estou completamente sem idéias para esse capítulo . Nhoi... As vezes me dá vontade de apagar metade da história e começar de novo... Bom, segundo a Mako-chan, que viu o especial de mankin, eles tem uma pausa na luta para um feriado, sei lá. Decidi fazer algo mais ou menos assim...  
  
  
Capítulo especial 1 – Comemorando a vitória.  
  
The white crescent moon  
By the time looking down the city  
From the pale labyrinth  
Devilishness is awakening  
Is the sinful Earth, boy  
Believing, Dreaming, we are  
Searching for the souls are reading for  
Ah, for how long, if the deep darkness changed into light  
Would the world´s color change?  
Ah, one day certainly  
Ah, for how long, if the deep riddle were solved many times  
Would the door to Paradise open?  
Let us start our journey, and begin...  
**Rakuen no tobira eHeavenh– Matantei Loki Ragnarok  
  
  
**

 O garoto chinês desviou do golpe girando sobre o seu próprio pé. Com sua lança, partiu o espírito do adversário em duas partes. Finalmente, tudo estava terminado.  
 - VITÓRIA DO GRUPO THE RENS!  
 Horo Horo sorria animado, pulava e gritava, enquanto Chocolove acenava para todo mundo. Ren era o único que estava sério, afinal, era o Ren.  
 - Vamos Ren! Precisamos comemorar! – Horo Horo falou para ele.  
 - Se anima cara! Com essa vitória nós nos classificamos para as semifinais! Pra que tá com essa cara?  
 - Ih, não se reocupa não! Essa é a única que ele tem!  
 - Ahahahahaha, essa foi boa, cara! – Chocolove ria da piada feita por Horo Horo, nem um dos dois percebendo que Ren já se dirigia para fora do estádio, lançando um olhar de desprezo para eles.  
 - Que grupo eu fui encontrar... – Ele resmungou.  
  


-------------------------  
  
 - VIVA!!!  
 Os Yoh Yohs comemoravam. O Onigumi, Funbari Onsen, The Rens e o Ragnarok estavam classificados para as semifinais.De lá, só dois grupos iriam para as finais. Esses dois iriam se separar. Os seis xamãs iriam se enfrentar, e um único deles se tornaria o Shaman King. Sem se preocupar com a possibilidade do confronto próximo, os quatro grupos estavam comemorando. A final, a luta não estava tão perto assim, já que eles estavam tendo uma pausa para o natal e ano-novo que os Patch chamavam de "pausa para treino dos grupos classificados". Pausa para treino, ein? Sei.  
 - Me desculpe a pergunta, mas vocês não deveriam estar treinando? – Nichrom perguntou para o imenso pessoal que estava festejando. Não só os xamãs que ainda estavam na luta, mas muitos amigos e conhecidos deles também estavam lá. Não que os "perdedores" precisassem treinar. A pergunta era dirigida ao grupo de Yoh.  
 - Ah, relaxa aí! Para tudo se dá um jeito! E além do mais, a "pausa para treino" é só daqui a alguns dias. Nós só estamos comemorando a vitória do Ren, do Horo e do Chocolove.  
 Enquanto o pessoal, todo animadinho, gritava:  
 - ÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!  
 - Ok, ok vocês venceram. Só pediria que vocês não fizessem muita bagunça por aqui, vai dar mais trabalho ainda arrumar tudo para o natal depois.  
 - Ahn? – Perguntaram alguns desinformados.  
 - Teremos festa de natal e alguns fogos de ano novo! –Tamao e Pilica estavam super animadas para o ano novo: diziam que ia ser uma festa e tanta. Além do mais, as pessoas de quem elas gostavam tanto estavam lá, no topo da Shaman Fight, sendo aplaudidos e festejados por todos os xamãs presentes... Por que elas não deveriam estar contentes?  
 - Gente! – Todos olharam para Horo Horo, que subiu em cima de uma mesa para conseguir a atenção de todos. – Eu quero propor uma coisa... – O povo olhou com uma certa desconfiança para o garoto. Menos Tiago, que sorria satisfeito em seu canto. – Queria agradecer ao Tiago pela idéia... – O sorriso dele se alargou mais. – Eu queria dizer que... – Todos prestavam bastante atenção. – MONTINHO NO REN!!! – Ele berrou, e metade da sala pulou em cima do garoto, enquanto a outra metade ficava indecisa entre ficar atordoada ou rolar de rir. Essa foi a sorte dele. Do Ren, eu digo.  
  
--------------------------  
  
 - QUE IDÉIA ABSURDA FOI ESSA, HORO HORO?!?!?! – Ren gritou, irritado, tentando arrumar o cabelo, que estava bagunçado e escorrendo pelo rosto.  
 - Deixa assim.  
 - AHN?  
 - Seu cabelo. Fica ridículo do outro jeito.  
 - QUEM É VOCÊ PARA RECLAMAR DO MEU CABELO, EIN? PELO MENOS EU NÃO PINTO MEU CABELO DE AZUL! ELE É ASSIM NATURALMENTE!  
 - VOCÊ NÃO PINTA O CABELO? HÁ! E EU SOU PAPAI NOEL!  
 - ENTÃO ESTÁ BEM, PAPAI NOEL!  
 - ...  
 Ren sorriu ao ver que essa briga estava ganha.   
 - Droga... – Horo Horo grunhiu.  
 - Não sabe perder? – Ele deu um soco de mentirinha em Ren, que respondeu a própria pergunta. – Já vi que não.  
  
--------------------------

Capítulo curtinho esse, mas deu para matar as saudades *akari-chan com uma faca na mão e um monte de saudades mortas no chão*  
Akari-chan  
  
        **  
   
  
   
  
**


	13. Capítulo especial 2 Natal Parte 1

 Nhoew \o/ ! Depois desses capítulos horríveis, eu tô até com vergonha de continuar essa fic . Bem, como o natal tá chegando, e eu estou "inspirada" (ha ha!), resolvi fazer mais esse capítulo e... Eu tou tendo idéias para o final definitivo da fic, huahuahuahuahua D Só deixando avisado, é meio que...inesperado, mas não chega a ser apelativo. Ok, pode ser XD~ Olha que musiquinha meiga de natal eu botei! E aproveito para desejar feliz natal para todo mundo, vocês são muito para mim! Nossa, que meloso XD Mas são mesmo, adoro todos vocês! *abraça todo mundo* 

Star of Bethlehem shining bright  
bathing the world in heav'nly light,  
Let the glow of your distant glory  
fill us with hope this Christmas night.  
  
Star of innocence, star of goodness  
gazing out since time began,  
You who've lived through endless ages  
view with love the age of man.  
  
Star of beauty hear our plea,  
whisper your wisdom tenderly.  
Star of Bethlehem set us free  
make us a world we long to see.  
  
Star of Bethlehem, star up high,  
miracle of the midnight sky,  
Let your luminous life of heaven  
better our hearts and make us fly.  
  
Star of happiness, star of wonder  
you see everything from afar,  
Cast your eye upon the future  
make us wiser than we are.  
  
Star of gentleness, hear our plea,  
whisper your wisdom tenderly.  
Star of Bethlehem set us free  
make us a world we long to see.

Star of Bethlehem 

Capítulo especial 2 – Natal

Parte 1 

 - Anote aí, eu já comprei presente para o Yoh, para o Hao, para a Tamao e a Pilica.  
 - Mas Anna... E o meu presenteeeee ? Você até comprou para o Hao...  
 - Cala a boca e me dá uma idéia para o presente do resto das pessoas, Manta! Carrega essa sacola direito, se não o presente da Tamao vai cair! E olha para onde anda, você quase esbarrou em mim!  
 Manta e Anna faziam suas compras de natal. Ela duvidava que houvesse uma loja decente na vila dos Patch, e mais uma vez ela estava certa. Claro, eles vendiam roupas e lembrancinhas, até livros, mas não se podia achar nada realmente útil. Mas isso não é realmente importante, já que no natal as pessoas preferem ganhar jogos, ou CDs, enfeites, etc. do que livros de matemática. Não que livros de matemática sejam úteis.  
 Não só eles faziam compras de natal, todos faziam, o que significava que as ruas da aldeia estavam sufocantemente cheias e que era impossível não encontrar um amigo seu comprando presente para você em alguma das poucas e pequenas lojinhas. Há essa hora, Anna já sabia que Faust ia ganhar uma meia de Manta, que não simpatizava muito com ele, e que Tamao provavelmente tinha confundido o natal com o dia dos namorados, porque ela ia dar alguns chocolates com recheio para, supostamente, Yoh. Sem falar que Horo Horo ia ganhar um chaveiro de alguém. Ela não queria nem saber o que ia ganhar, embora achasse que tinha comprado bons presentes. E aí de quem não gostasse deles.  
  
----------  
  
 - Maninho, o que você quer ganhar de natal?! – Pilica perguntou animadamente, enquanto ia pulando de uma loja para a outra.  
 - Ah, você não deveria estar comprando meu presente sem eu ver?  
 - É que eu queria aproveitar que estamos aqui para te dar alguma coisa que você ainda não tenha.  
 - Mas você é minha irmã, você sabe o que eu tenho ou não! Pode comprar sem mim, ó!  
 - Já seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Você não quer que eu veja o que você vai comprar para mim, né? Que bonitinho! Tchau maninho! Depois a gente se vê! Pode deixar qe eu vou comprar aalgo bem fofinho para você– Ela correu em disparada e sumiu na multidão.  
 - Não é... Ah, esquece. – Ele falou para o nada. – Mas... Fofinho?  
  
----------   
  
 - Bochama... Você não vai comprar algo para sua irmã?  
 - Cala a boca, Bason. Já esqueceu que eu comprei antes de vir para cá?  
 - Você não vai dar algo para miiiiiiim? – Ele disse, com rios de lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.  
 - Não, porque você é um FANTASMA!!!  
 - Ah...  
 - Agora desaparece da minha frente Bason, eu estou ocupado tentando escolher um presente e você está me atrapalhando!  
 - Eu queria saber... Para quem será esse presente que você procura tanto...  
 -DESAPARECE BASON! – Ren gritou enquanto sentia suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Bason, seguindo a ordem de seu mestre, desapareceu rapidamente.  
  
----------  
  
 Hao não tinha hábito de andar com alguém enquanto comprava presentes. Ele sequer tinha o hábito de comprar presentes. E também não estava acostumado a ter seu irmão gêmeo mais novo por uma diferença de dez minutos acompanhando ele e falando coisas como "Olha que bonito!" apontando para coisas terrivelmente feias, e cantando canções natalinas chatas e irritantes. Ele esperou seu irmão se afastar um pouco para sumir misteriosamente da vista dele. Quando Yoh virou para trás para falar com ele depois de alguns minutos, percebeu que eles tinham se separado.  
 - Hã... Para onde será que ele foi? – Enquanto ele perguntava isso, Hao já tinha entrado numa loja e saído com sua mão apertando firmemente uma pequena caixinha.  
 - Oni-chan! – Hao acenou. – Estou aqui!  
 - Onde você tinha ido parar, Hao?  
 - Eu me perdi de você.  
 - Ah. Que bom que me achou, Hao.  
 - Não parece. Por que continua me chamando de Hao?  
 - Não é esse seu nome? – Yoh não estava entendendo.  
 - Agora que nós não estamos brigados, pode me chamar de aniki. – Ele falou em um tom que dava a impressão que Yoh não podia, e sim devia.  
 - Tudo bem, Ha- aniki-kun. – Yoh pensou que Hao era meio estranho falar de uma luta em que eles quase se mataram como se fosse uma briguinha qualquer, e ainda mais estranho chamar seu irmão mais velho de aniki. Bem... Para pessoas comuns, isso não era nada estranho, mas será que eles poderiam ser considerados pessoas comuns?  
  
----------  
  
 - Jeanne-sama...  
 - Sim, Lyserg-kun?  
 - É que... Eu quero dar... Um presente para... Bem... O que uma garota gostaria de...Digo, de receber de natal? – Lyserg ficou vermelhíssimo enquanto perguntava.  
 - Acho que a garota a quem você está se referindo – Ele ficou mais vermelho, se é que era possível. – gostaria de qualquer coisa que você desse para ela.  
 - Ah... Bem... – Lyserg estava muito constrangido. – Então eu tenho que, para início de conversa, dar algo para ela, não? O que poderia ser?  
 -Se quer minha sugestão... – Ela sorriu.  
 - H-Hai!  
 - Eu diria que ela adoraria receber qualquer coisa meiga. Qualquer garota gostaria, até a Itako. – Vendo a cara espantada de Lyserg, ela explicou. – Não que eu ache que você esteja falando dela.  
  
----------  
  
 - Milly! O que você está fazendo?! – Elly perguntou para a caçula do grupo.  
 - Eu estou escolhendo um bonito cartão para meu querido Lyserg!  
 - Você sabe que nós não temos dinheiro para gastar nessas coisas! –Sharona deu uma bronca nela.  
 - Então porque eu vi vocês comprando presentes outro diaaaaa?!  
 - Ahn?! – As outras garotas coraram.  
 - Hm... Eu comprei... Eu comprei... Para mim mesma, é, é isso! – Sally  inventou uma desculpa qualquer.  
 - Você andou comprando presentes também, Sally?! – Lily perguntou para a amiga.  
 - O quê, vocês todas?! Ah, não! Estamos falidas! Como vamos sobreviver de agora em diante sem esse dinheiro?  
 - Também não precisa exagerar...  
  
----------  
  
 - Hm... – Nichrom fitava com uma expressão de dúvida algo em uma loja. – Talvez... Talvez ele goste disso, não sei... – Depois sorriu. – Bem... Vou comprar assim mesmo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 Bem, aqui acaba a parte um. Já já coloco a parte dois no ar, até que foi uma grande evolução dois capítulosem um dia, em Lady MacBeth ^.~ Agora não pode mais reclamar! Brincadeirinha.  
 Abraços e Beijos  
 Akari-chan e Sr. NPC  
 Sr. NPC : Oh não, ela se lembrou de mim!  
 Akari-chan: Feliz natal, Sr. NPC *abraça o Sr. NPC* !  
 Sr: NPC: Ainda falta uns 20 dias para o nataaaaaaaaaaaaal....  
 Akari-chan: Mas é dezembro! Não vê a alegria, o amor, a paz e a  solidariedade se espalhando pelomundo?  
 Sr NPC: Não!  
  
  
****

  
  



	14. Capítulo especial 3 Ano Novo

 Capítulo muito pequeno?! Sim! Pulei o Natal?! Sim! Bloqueio de escritora?! SIM!

------------  
  


  
 - Wow! Que bonito! – Yoh falou, apontando para o céu. Para comemorar o Ano Novo, os Patch estavam dando uma festa e tanto, com direito a fogos de artifício e tudo o mais. Yoh e Anna estavam vendo ao espetáculo de luzes no céu em baixo de uma árvore. Os outros estavam espalhados, curtindo com os amigos, namorados, parentes e pessoas queridas em geral.  
 -Yoh?  
 - Sim, Anna?  
 - Fica quieto, você está incomodando.  
 - Ah. – Ele fez uma careta. Achou que ela ia dizer alguma coisa importante, até mesmo romântica, como eles estavam a sós. Claro, tudo de romântico que se pode esperar da itako é isso.  
 - Não vê o que a Anna espera de você, nii-chan?!  
 - A... Aniki?  
 - Hai! – Hao saiu das sombras da árvore, onde ele estava em pé, imóvel, para que o casal não o percebesse.  
 - Francamente, agora você resolveu estragar o Ano Novo das outras pessoas, Hao?! – Anna resmungou.  
 - Ahn... Você quer... ver os fogos com a gente? – Yoh perguntou para seu irmão, meio que a contragosto.  
 - Claro, afinal, este vai ser o último Ano Novo da Terra como ela é. Eu adoraria passar com meu irmão e com sua – Ele fez uma pausa, e falou, sarcástico. – noiva.  
 - Não precisamos de sua ironia aqui Hao. Por que será que você está sozinho, e não com alguém? – Hao pareceu, por um pequeno momento, afetado pelo comentário de Anna.  
 - Quem está sendo irônica?  
 - Maa, maa, não precisamos de brigas aqui. – Yoh tentou acalma-los.  
 - Nós não estamos brigando! – Os dois olharam feio para Yoh.  
 - Ai, ai... Mas... Bem... Aniki, por que você não senta? – Hao Asakura se virou para Anna com um olhar de "vencedor". Em seguida ele sussurrou algo muito baixo para si mesmo e sentou entre Yoh e Anna com um sorriso em sua face, apesar de ver estampado na cara de Yoh e Anna um óbvio desagrado. Ele abraçou seu irmão e Anna, e os três ficaram apenas olhando os fogos brilharem no céu.  
  
  


----------------------------------------  
  
 Acabou. Mas já?! Sim. Eu estou completamente esgotada de idéias, foi um sacrifício só para tirar isso da cabeça. Acho que eu morro se tiver que pensar em mais alguma coisa o.O; Acho que não sai coisa nova até o ano que vem... Er... Esquece. Feliz 2004 para todo mundo.   


	15. Fase 2 O Começo do Fim

 Eu decidi tomar vergonha na cara e escrever o novo capítulo dessa fic. De um tamanho normal. Sério. Eu nem sei em que capítulo está. E essa fic vai ficar um pouco mais dark/angst daqui para frente. Eu espero. Com essa minha intenção é que eu chamei isso de a nova fase de Anjos Caídos. Se quiserem ter mais uma idéia do que estou pensando quando escrevi esse capítulo, baixem uma música qualquer do jogo Xenosaga e vocês entenderão.  
  
  
**Anjos Caídos – Segunda fase  
O Começo do Fim  
  
**

Send a heartbeat to   
The void that cries through you   
Relive the pictures that have come to pass   
For now we stand alone   
The world is lost and blown   
And we are flesh and blood disintegrate   
With no more to hate  
  
Is it bright where you are   
Have the people changed   
Does it make you happy you're so strange   
And in your darkest hour   
I hold secrets flame   
We can watch the world devoured in it's pain  
  
Delivered from the blast   
The last of a line of lasts   
The pale princess of a palace cracked   
And now the kingdom comes   
Crashing down undone   
And I am a master of a nothing place   
Of recoil and grace  
  
Is it bright where you are   
Have the people changed   
Does it make you happy you're so strange   
And in your darkest hour   
I hold secrets flame   
We can watch the world devoured in it's pain  
  
Time has stopped before us   
The sky cannot ignore us   
No one can separate us   
For we are all that is left   
The echo bounces off me   
The shadow lost beside me   
There's no more need to pretend   
Cause now I can begin again  
  
Is it bright where you are   
Have the people changed   
Does it make you happy you're so strange   
And in your darkest hour   
I hold secrets flame   
We can watch the world devoured in it's pain   
Strange   
Strange   
Strange

Smashing Pumpikins - The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning 

  
  
  
 Dois seres estavam contra os últimos raios de sol, no alto de uma casa. Não se podia ver suas faces, e eles estavam conversando em um sussurro tão baixo que só eles mesmos conseguiam ouvir.    
 - Qual vai morrer? – Um dos dois, que estava sentado, perguntou.  
 - Todos. – O segundo respondeu.  
 - Sim, mas qual vai morrer primeiro?  
 - Você não sabe?  
 - Ele me disse mas...  
 - Então não tem nenhuma razão para você perguntar.  
 - Sinto muito.  
 - Não precisa sentir.  
 - Sim.  
 Eles se calaram e se puseram a observar a noite surgir. Ficaram assim, calados, até a lua e as estrelas aparecerem, quando o que estava sentado se pôs de pé é disse:  
 - É uma bela noite, não é?  
 - Vamos ir.  
 - Só porque eu disse? De qualquer jeito, tudo bem. Está tarde.  
 - Já está na hora dela encontrar seu destino.  
 - Sim.   
  
------  
  
 Não era só esses seres que olhavam a paisagem. Hao também estava olhando a vista, com os pés balançando perigosamente para fora da janela onde ele estava sentado, dando a impressão de que a qualquer momento ele iria...  
 - Não vá cair. – Anna falou no ouvido dele, quase fazendo ele despencar janela abaixo devido ao susto.  
 - Obrigado por me avisar do perigo que é ter você por perto. – Ele sorriu.  
 - Ao contrário de outras pessoas, eu tenho educação.  
 - Bem que eu percebi. – Hao falou, sarcástico como sempre. – O que está fazendo aqui?  
 - Vim te perguntar uma coisa.  
 - Siiiiiim? – Ele ronronou. – Agora você me deixou interessado.  
 - Por que motivo você se juntou ao grupo da Jeanne e do Lyserg? O motivo real disso tudo. – O rosto dele ficou sério derrepente. – Por que isso está acontecendo? Isso não é normal.  
 - Bem, eu estava machucado, desesperado e tudo mais...   
 - Não estou falando só disso, Hao Asakura. Você sabe ao que estou me referindo.  
 - A interrupção da Shaman Fight, seu novo começo e novas regras? A vontade do Grande Espírito? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça.  
 - Mas também é além disso... Tem algo estranho... Não dá para explicar.  
 - E por que você veio falar isso para mim, e não para o seu amado noivo? – Ele não resistiu a fazer essa pergunta.  
 - Não há nada de pessoal nisso. Você tem as respostas que eu quero.  
 - Não sei do que você está falando. – E quando Hao disse isso, ele estava sendo sincero. Anna percebeu isso.  
 - Se você não sabe vai ser mais difícil para descobrirmos.  
 A Itako deu um pulo e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ficaram assim por algum tempo: poderia ter se passado minutos ou horas, eles estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos para perceber que o tempo estava passando.  
 - Hao Asakura, você mudou.  
 Depois não disse mais nada.  
  
------  
  
 - Estou tendo um pressentimento ruim... – Yoh falou para si mesmo.  
 - O que foi, Yoh-dono? – Perguntou Ryuu, sempre preocupado com seu "patrão".  
 - Não é nada, mas você sabe quando tem a sensação de que algo vai acontecer?  
 - Não é nada, Yoh-dono. Logo passa. – Ele falou. O Yoh, sempre calmo, estava com um semblante entristecido.  
 - Deve ser isso Ryuu. – Ele se virou no futon que estava estendido no chão e tentou dormir. Aquela sentimento não passava. Yoh sentiu uma coisa que há muito tempo não tinha: Ele sentiu medo. Não sabia de quê ou de quem, mas ele estava assustado. Quando finalmente ele consegui dormir, só conseguiu ter pesadelos. De manhã ele não se lembraria com o que ele sonhou porque estaria muito ocupado com outra coisa, mas a manhã ainda não chegou, e isso será contado mais tarde.  
  
------   
  
 Dizem que o que se reflete no espelho é a nossa alma. Jeanne estava se olhando nele. Observava as marcas dos espinhos que a iron maiden deixara nela. Não realmente. Ela podia curar machucados em seu corpo, de arranhões a cortes profundos, mas não os provocados em seu espírito. Era esse tipo de espinhos que a sua dama de ferro fincou nela. Uma Deusa, uma xamã, um anjo. E mesmo assim ela não passava de uma simples garotinha de seus quase 12 anos. Uma garota assim que aceitou o fardo de se tornar mais que uma mortal, de viver sua vida presa numa gaiola de ferro, em troca de quê? Salvar as almas? De quem? Para quê? Por quê?   
 Jeanne tocou o espelho, tentando tocar sua alma, mesmo sabendo que era algo inútil. Para que ela precisava desse poder?  
 - Para ser você mesma!  
A garota da dama de ferro se virou. Encontrou com os dois seres que estavam observando o por do sol e mais um terceiro. E ela sabia quem eram eles.  
 - Vieram para me matar? – Ela perguntou calmamente, como quem pergunta algo sem qualquer importância.  
 - Você á está morta há muito tempo, querida. – A terceira criatura falou, sarcástica.   
 - Estou?  
 - Sim. É bom ver que você aceita o que as três irmãs do destino impuseram a você.  
 - Todos vocês sabem que não acredito nessas coisas. Meu destino é feito por mim mesma.  
 - Então por que está praticamente pedindo para morrer? – Um outro falou.  
 - Não estou pedindo. Eu cumpri meu dever aqui nesse mundo, agora tenho que dar lugar a mais uma alma que venha preencher este planeta.  
 - Que poético. Você está pronta para morrer agora? Não? Dane-se. – Ele, (pois era um ser do sexo masculino), o primeiro dos três, o líder, levantou uma das mãos e colocou sobre a cabeça da garota. Ele fechou os olhos dela com seus dedos. Quando tirou-os de lá, a Deusa da dama de ferro desabou sobre si mesma, caindo sem vida no chão.  
 - Uma simples humana, afinal.  
 - Pobre criança. Ela só queria ser uma garota. Conseguiu com a morte, ser mais humana do que qualquer um.  
 - Mas por que então ela fez esse pacto para viver na iron maiden?  
 - Não há tempo para perguntas. Nós estamos sempre sem tempo meus amigos – Ele virou o rosto para o lugar mais iluminado da sala onde Jeanne costumava ficar à noite, enquanto as outras estavam no quarto. A luz da lua caiu sobre o rosto dele, revelando uma face conhecida. – Michael e Anselm. – Tiago terminou sua frase.  
      


	16. Fase 2 O Acordo

Ok, segundo capítulo da nova fase. Desculpem meeeesmo a demora, é que eu perdi o interesse por shaman king (na verdade, apenas fiquei interessada demais por matantei loki, fullmetal alchemist e hunter x hunter :P ) e essa fic, mas é que eu fico triste ao lembrar das minhas outras fics que eu não terminei e eu quero muito mesmo terminar essa. Claro, que quando o mangá começar a ficar melhor, o Horo ficar fortão e eles estiverem no inferno eu irei ter muitas idéias e irei postar muuuuito e continuarei a amar mankin. Enquanto isso não chega, porque vai levar no mínimo uns três anos pra chegar aqui, eu vou empurrando a fic . Revisem por favor, se não eu acho que não vou ter coragem para escrever o resto!  
  
 _They took her to the cemet´ry  
 In a big ol´Cadillac  
 They took her to the cemet´ry  
 But they didn´t bring her back  
  
 Eles a levaram para o cemitério  
 Em um grande e velho Cadillac  
 Eles a levaram para o cemitério  
 Mas não a trouxeram de volta_

Canção antiga  
  
----  
  
 Claro que o fato de Jeanne não se encontrar no quarto de manhã deixara as garotas preocupadas, como também é claro o fato de que quando Anna, que sempre tinha coragem de sair do futon quentinho antes de todos, desceu as escadas e encontrou Jeanne caída no chão, ela não gritou e nem desmaiou, mas tentou manter a calma e saiu correndo para chamar alguém. Estava óbvio que Jeanne estava morta. Não tinha nenhuma arma, nenhum sangue. Ela apenas estava caída no chão, de um jeito muito estranho e completamente impossível para uma pessoa viva conseguir imitar. E os olhos cor de sangue dela estavam completa e aterrorizantemente abertos.   
 Anna fez todos evitarem descer e acabar vendo a cena. Principalmente a pobre Tamao, que já estava chorando ao saber da notícia. Ela chamou Faust, que era médico, e  com seus poderes xamânicos poderia saber a causa da morte dela, mesmo sem fazer uma autópsia.  
 - Como ela morreu? – Anna perguntou a ele.  
 - Você vai direto ao assunto, não é?  
 - Como ela morreu? – A Itako repetiu a pergunta.  
 - Vou te contar a verdade. Eu não sei. Ela simplesmente morreu. Como se tivesse morrido de velhice ou algo assim...  
 - Mas ontem à noite, eu a vi, e ela estava como sempre! Como ela pode ter morrido?! – Anna se descontrolou.  
 - Eu também a vi, Anna, mantenha a calma! – Anna estava visivelmente nervosa.  
 - Como ela pode ter morrido?! Isso é IMPOSSÍVEL!   
 - Eu sei... Mas... – Anna agarrou o médico pela gola da camisa  
 - Como você sabe, ein?! Como?!  
 - Eu _não sei_ Anna. – Faust se livrou das garras da garota e se abaixou para pegar a maleta. Tirou de lá um calmante e deu para Anna. Depois de leva-la até o quarto para ela descansar, ele se virou para sua mulher Eliza.  
 - Apesar de ser forte, ela ainda é só uma garota. – Eliza sorriu, mas Faust estava sério. – Ela é só uma menina que finge ser forte, mas está despedaçando aos poucos por dentro. Ela se sente responsável por tudo que acontece aqui, então...   
  
----  
  
 Não havia ninguém no cemitério. As poucas pessoas que tinham ido para ficar com Jeanne ante dela ser enterrada já haviam ido embora há muito tempo e o vento soprava gelado e cortante por entre as folhas das árvores, fazendo elas rodopiarem no ar e caírem no solo. As árvores provocavam sombras na maior parte do cemitério, fazendo ele parecer não um lugar assustador, mas solitário e melancólico, onde as almas dos mortos têm um descanso triste e eterno. Poucos animais caminhavam por lá, porque eles têm medo dos espíritos dos antigos ancestrais, e eles vêem esses espíritos, que não conseguem deixar este mundo porque ainda tem um dever a cumprir. É neste lugar frio que a garota sagrada, uma Deusa mortal, repousa. Mas ela não consegue descansar, pois mãos invisíveis puxam seus cabelos e seu caixão é feito de desespero, dor é seu nome. Ela se levanta de seu sono, sendo recebida por aqueles três demônios humanos.  
 - Você não "foi" ainda? – Michael fez uma careta. Jeanne não respondeu. Seu olhar em branco falava por ela.  
 - Deixe nossa Deusa descansando em paz. – Tiago falou. Jeanne estava morta, e para os mortos, tudo é preto e branco, logo ela não percebeu a ironia nas palavras dele.  
 - Por que vocês estão aqui? – Ela falou. Sem raiva, sem dor, sem medo. Sem nenhum sentimento. A única coisa que os mortos que ainda não partiram sentem é um frio congelante.  
 - Não precisa reclamar, Deusa. Não estamos atrapalhando nada, não é? – Novamente, o líder foi irônico, mesmo sabendo que Jeanne não perceberia. – Acho que até merecemos um agradecimento por darmos algo para você fazer... Você não tem muito divertimento aí, eu acho.  
 - Não. Vocês me livraram e ao mesmo tempo me condenaram. Não merecem coisa nenhuma, já que assim o destino decidiu. – Um silêncio seguiu-se a essas palavras.  
 - Você fala difícil. – Anselm constatou, só para quebrar o clima. A garota piscou.  
 - Deixando todo o resto da nossa conversa de lado, me diga porque você não partiu. Está estragando nosso dia ter que vir aqui convencer a ir embora deste mundo já que se você não for isso vai ser um problema a mais nos meus planos. – Tiago disse, sério.  
 - Eu não fui embora por causa do meu acordo.  
 - QUE ACORDO?! – Os três transbordaram em fúria. Um acordo perdura até após a morte, e este poderia acabar com tudo o que os demônios planejaram. Se esse acordo fosse... não, não podia!  
 - O Onigumi. Nós prometemos lutar juntos até que um de nós se tornasse o Shaman King. – Jeanne não se importava em falar isso ou não.  
 - Mas...?! Como pode?!  
 - A duração do acordo foi bem clara, Michael. – Tiago murmurou, cheio de ódio. – Ela será um espírito ante as ordens de algum deles até que o Shaman King assuma o trono. Não há meios de desfazer esse acordo?! – Ele bradou para ela. O rosto da garota esboçou um sorriso.  
 - Isso... – Ela deu uma pausa. – Eu não posso dizer. – E sumiu.  
 - DROGA! – Tiago socou a lápide do caixão de Jeanne, que se fez em pedaços.  
  
----  
  
 - H-Hao... – Lyserg sussurrou. Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, falava com a pessoa que ele mais odiava em toda sua vida como se fosse um grande amigo. Curioso com isso, Hao chegou um pouco mais perto do menino. E então percebeu o porque dele estar daquele jeito. E Hao Asakura sorriu. Na verdade, ele quase deu gargalhadas.  
 - Então você foi fiel mesmo ao nosso acordo, não é, querida?! – Hao riu loucamente ao ver a figura translúcida da dama Jeanne.  
 - Não poderia não ser... Todos nós... Estamos unidos por um acordo.  
 - Isso eu já sei. – Hao deu uma piscadela, e, pegando algo afiado em uma estante, fez um pequeno corte no dedo.  
 - Meu sangue, seu sangue... E o do Lyserg também. – Ele puxou a mão do Lyserg a força e fez um corte igual. O sangue dos ferimentos pingavam no chão, mas logo pararam. – Agora não temos seu sangue, Jeanne, mas temos sua alma.  
 - Não fale deste jeito com Jeanne-sama, Hao!  
 - Mas é a pura verdade. E ela não sente nada. – Ele sorriu. Lyserg olhou para ela como que pedindo explicações, e ela confirmou o que Hao disse.  
 - Então... – O garoto de cabelos verdes apertou o punho, com força. – Não tem jeito mesmo... ?  
 - Lyserg... Eu posso ser seu espírito...  
 - NÃO! NUNCA, JEANNE-SAMA!! NÃO SUGIRA TAL COISA! Eu nunca, nunca faria isso com a senhorita...  
 - As coisas são assim...É melhor você aceitar.

 - Mas... – Os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas. Hao estendeu um lenço para Lyserg, que o olhou como se o Asakura estivesse ficando maluco.  
 - Se você vai chorar só por isso, acho que eu vou quebrar o acordo e sair desse grupo. Porque vai vir por aí muita coisa pior, e você vai morrer. – Ele lançou um olhar para Jeanne. – Como ela.  
 Lyserg limpou as lágrimas rapidamente. Seu coração doía por dentro, ele se sentia culpado por estar ajudando e sendo ajudado pela pessoa que matara sua família, e que ele estava arriscando coisas demais neste "jogo". Ele sabia que nunca poderia ser o Shaman King, mas tinha esperanças que a Deusa da Dama de Ferro pudesse. Ele queria acreditar que no fim, ela ia lutar com Hao e conquistar o título. Mas ela estava morta, e isso era impossível. Agora, devido a um acordo, ele tinha que ajudar Hao Asakura a se tornar o Shaman King. Mas... Algo estava errado naquilo... Ele e Hao... Então Jeanne não contava mais como uma integrante do grupo?!  
 - Não se preocupe com isso... – Hao leu os pensamentos de Lyserg. – Eu já sei quem irá substituir ela no Onigumi.  
 - Ah? Quem? – Ele perguntou, surpreso por Hao saber o que ele estava pensando.  
 - Ah, é fácil de saber. Ela combina mesmo com o grupo, já que muitos a consideram uma verdadeira oni.  
  
----  
  
 Anna já estava mais calma, após o enterro de Jeanne. Ela finalmente tinha tomado sua decisão. E ela foi a de que não devia fraquejar, de que ela devia ser forte. Por ela, e por todos os outros. Ela se dirigiu até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, olhando para o espelho. Tentou fazer a cara de séria que sempre tinha. Agora que ela já tinha isso em mente, foi fácil. Ela já ia abrir a porta para sair do quarto, mas alguém foi mais rápido do que ela.  
 - Hao?! –Ela falou, com um misto de raiva e surpresa. – O que está fazendo aqui?  
 - Bom, querida Anna, eu gostaria que você visse uma coisa...   
 - Posso saber o quê? – Hao se afastou para Anna poder ver que Lyserg estava atrás dele... E...  
 - Garota... – Ela olhou, abalada, para Jeanne. As duas não eram amigas. As duas não tinham nenhum amigo de verdade. Só pessoas que as temiam... Ou admiravam. Eram duas garotas que sacrificaram várias coisas por seus objetivos, que aprenderam que chorando fica tudo mais difícil. Elas eram iguais em muitos sentidos, mas muito diferentes também, em outros.  
 - Eu morri. – Ela falou, seu olhar em branco penetrando na memória de Anna para sempre. – Mas eu não fui embora. Ainda. Eu fiz uma promessa e preciso cumpri-la.  
 - Promessa?  
 - Você sabe... Um Acordo. Eu preciso que o Onigumi chegue as finais para poder ir para o céu... Ou queimar nas chamas do inferno por meus pecados. Por isso vim pedir sua ajuda. – Anna não precisou de outras palavras para entender o que Jeanne dizia.  
 - Então... Você quer... Que eu faça parte do Onigumi?  
 - Não só eu como todos aqui.  
 - Eu... Eu irei, então! Mas fique sabendo que é só para livrar a alma de Jeanne! – Ela olhou para o Hao. – Afinal, este é o trabalho de uma Itako!   
  
------------------------------------  
  
 Nussa O.O ! Retiro tudo que disse lá em cima (menos a parte das reviews XD)! Agora eu me empolguei! Eu já sei o que vou escrever! Já sim! Já sei como irei terminar! E EU IREI ESCREVER MOOOOOOOOOOOOITO, TÁ?!  
 Akari-chan, agora em nova versão, sem bloqueio de autora.


	17. Fase 2 A Lenda do Fim do Mundo

Noooossa! Eu tava relendo a fic e descobri que falei muita besteira! Primeiro, eu disse q iriam restar 4 grupos q iam se separam e lutar entre si, e depois eu falei que iam ser 2 grupos! Fiquem com a segunda opção, apaguem o resto -.- E também teve outras coisas muito erradas, mas não liguem, não liguem... Assim que eu tiver paciência eu irei betar a fic (ou então arranjar alguém para fazer isso pra mim), mas enquanto eu não faço isso, podem ir lendo esse capítulo ^.~  
  
PS: CHEGARAM MEUS MANGÁS DE MALOKIIIIIIIIIII! \o/  
PS2: Nossa! Virou crossover com a mitologia nórdica agora o.O; Peguem a fic! Segurem ela! Ela tá saindo do meu controle!  
  
  
Anjos Caídos fase 2 – A Lenda do Fim do Mundo

"The prophecy of the holy Norns  
The world is doomed to die  
Fire in the sky  
The end is coming soon"  
  
_"A profecia das Nornas sagradas  
O mundo está fadado a morrer  
Fogo no céu  
O fim está próximo"  
  
_**Prophecy - Wizard**  
  
  
 Anna pegou um copo de chá e sentou-se no chão, colocando o copo na mesa a sua frente. Ela olhou bem para seus companheiros de mesa, e falou de forma autoritária, mais afirmando o que estava dizendo do que perguntando:  
 - Vocês já receberam a mensagem no Oracle Bell, certo?! – Hao e Lyserg confirmaram com a cabeça. – Muito bem. Então vocês já sabem com quem vamos lutar... Eu planejei uma forma de treinamento especial para vocês, já que o outro grupo é muito forte, a modéstia parte, por minha causa.  
 - Mas Anna-san, eu sei que a senhorita é noiva do Yoh-san! Claro que você tem que apoiar o lado dele, não se preocupe em nos ajudar!  
 - Errado. – Ela respondeu para Lyserg. – Eu prometi para vocês. Se a culpa de nós termos que lutar contra eles é de alguém, é do Great Spirit. Quero que cada um dê o melhor de si, e eu mesma faremos isso. Tenho certeza que o Fumbari Onsen também o fará. Claro que ninguém aqui pode vencer meu noivo Yoh, graças aos meus treinamentos especiais ele se tornará o Shaman King, mas quero ver todos se esforçando. Assim Jeanne poderá largar seus laços que a prendem a Terra.  
 - Anna, não se preocupe com meu irmão, eu prometo que não irei machucá-lo. Muito. – Hao sorriu para Anna.  
 - Quem disse que eu estou preocupada? Quem devia estar preocupado é você, Hao.  
 - Por quê?  
 - E ainda pergunta?  
  
-----  
  
 - Nãããããããããooooooo! – Yoh estava quase chorando. Não só ele, mas todos os integrantes do Funbari Onsen estavam com lágrimas nos olhos. A notícia que eles iriam lutar contra Anna, Hao e Lyserg fez todos eles quererem saber que pecado tão grave eles tinham cometido em suas vidas passadas (ou atuais, se você lembrar que Yoh é um preguiçoso, Ryuu um galinha e Faust um insano assassino serial e necrólatra).  
 - Aiai, a Anna vai me matar se eu não ganhar... Mas ela também vai acabar comigo se eu ganhar! O que eu façooooo?! – Yoh corria de um lado para o outro, as mãos agitando no ar.  
 - Anna me ajudou a encontrar a Elisa... Eu não posso lutar contra ela... O que você acha, Elisa? – Faust VIII perguntou para a esposa morta.  
 - Lyserg-chan... – Ryu chorava lágrimas e mais lágrimas.  
 - E o Hao... –Yoh entrou em pânico. – Aimeudeuseuvoumorrereuvoumorrer! – Ele repetia tão rápido que era impossível distinguir as palavras uma das outras.   
 - O que vamos fazer? – Faust perguntou. Não se ouviu resposta.  
  
-----  
  
 - Hm... Magia, Magia da Natureza, Magia Xamânica... Achei! – Michael gritou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Anselm e Tiago sobre a Shaman Fight. Não que eles na tivessem certeza sobre sua vitória sobre o The Rens. Para eles, era óbvio que iam vencer.  
 - O que você achou, Michael, para gritar tanto assim? – Anselm reclamou. Ele ainda estava um pouquinho preocupado com a luta, para falar a verdade.  
 - Pacto com magia!  
 - Sim? – Anselm não entendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer. – Que tem isso?  
 - Você não entende?! O Acordo que Jeanne estava se referindo era esse tal pacto com magia!  
 - E... ?  
 - Não vê que sabendo isso podemos saber como acabar com tudo logo?! – Foi a vez de Tiago protestar. – Realmente, Hao e Jeanne são xamãs muito poderosos. Não acredito que o garoto Lyserg seja da kami-class...  
 - Isso vai ser complicado... – Michael resmungou. Lidar com xamãs com poder quase divino era um grande problema, mesmo se você também tivesse esse poder.  
 - Não se preocupe. Nós acharemos algum jeito de ajudar nossos guardiões. – Anselm respondeu. Poucos sabiam que ele e Michael tinham vários espíritos com eles.  
 - Esses são meus "amigos". – Tiago deu uma risadinha sarcástica. Se poucas pessoas sabiam que Michael e Anselm tinham outros espíritos, nenhuma sabia que eram espíritos de deuses que há muito não se acreditavam. Isso porque o Deus da trapaça e das brincadeiras era um dos espíritos, se é que podemos dizer isso, de Tiago. E esse deus gosta sempre de uma boa piada como esta.  
 - Levou bastante tempo para chegarmos em Midgard, não é? É uma pena que temos que acabar com ela. – O lobo Fenrir, espírito de Michael, falou.  
 - Bom, se eu fosse você não reclamava. Sabe que foi mais difícil ainda enganar aqueles xamãs. Você sabe, vocês nem são deuses por completo. São só ¼ de deuses. – Anselm reclamou, contrariando o lobo. – E que foi também difícil para seu pai Loki roubar o martelo de Thor e chifre de Heimdall. E além de tudo, vocês estão presos ainda. Nós só libertamos suas almas  
 - Difícil?! – Loki, que ajudava Tiago, riu. – EU já tirei o martelo daquele palhaço outra vez. Isso resultou em vê-lo vestido de noiva! E aquele Heimdall... Na verdade, acho que tenho um pouco de pena do pobre coitado. Mesmo podendo ver o futuro, não conseguiu evitar meu roubo.  
 - É difícil ver você com pena de alguém.  
 - Eu? – Loki se fez de inocente. Os seis caíram numa longa gargalhada. – Mesmo sem o olho de Heimdall, eu vejo o fim do mundo chegando... – Loki falou isso. E falou sorrindo.  
  
-----  
  
 O silêncio no quarto do grupo The Rens era muito grande e pesado. A tensão em que todos se encontravam era tão forte que se alguém interrompesse aquele momento, todos poderiam se despedaçar como se fossem vidro se espatifando no chão. Eles não iam lutar com o Onigumi, ou com o Funbari Onsen. Eles iam lutar com o grupo chamado Ragnarok. Todos sabiam que era um grupo forte, talvez até se igualassem em poder e força com um deles. Tinham vencido todas as lutas sem receber nenhum arranhão. Eles derrotaram com facilidade grupos que eles sabiam que teriam dificuldade em vencer.  
 O Oracle Bell tocou para finalmente anunciar a hora e o dia em que eles iam lutar. Horokeu desabou em sua cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. Só se ouviu uma voz abafada, perguntando o que o oráculo dizia.  
 - Amanhã, as 20:00 horas. – Ren respondeu, sério, sua mão segurando com firmeza o Oracle Bell.  
 Não se ouviu nem uma voz. Nem Horo Horo reclamando que eles só souberam muito cedo para se prepararem para a luta, nem Chocolove tentando animar alguém. Não se ouvia nem mesmo Ren, irritado, resmungando alguma coisa. Muito menos se ouvia a respiração e a batida acelerada dos corações deles. Só se ouvia o silêncio.  
  
-----  
  
 FLASHBACK  
  
------  
  
 - Loki, seu maldito! Você guiou a mão de Hoder contra meu próprio filho! E quando sua maldita Hel falou que iria libertá-lo se todos chorassem por ele, você ousou não derramar uma lágrima! – Odin, o sábio deus, berrou furioso. Loki respondeu, calmamente:  
 - Sem motivo algum você chamou meus três filhos de monstros e aprisionou cada um dele. Jomungard cresceu tanto que você jogou-o no mar em Midgard, onde ele a circundou completamente com seu longo corpo de serpente. Você usou um truque astuto e cruel para prender Fenrir numa ilha deserta. E a minha bela filha Hel você deu o pior dos destinos. A aprisionou no lugar mais terrível que existe.  
 - Eu estava fazendo isso para o bem de todos! Eles são monstros! Monstros! E vejo que puxaram ao pai!  
 - EU NÃO TE DEI O DIREITO DE CHAMAR MINHAS CRIANÇAS DE MONSTROS! – Loki transbordou em fúria. – E VOCÊ OS JULGOU ERRONEAMENTE E OS APRISIONOU SEM NENHUMA ACUSASÃO! VOCÊ NÃO ME PARECE MUITO JUSTO E SÁBIO AGORA!  
 - Meu irmão, você também é um gigante. Nunca deveria ter te aceitado entre nós, os deuses Ases. Eu te darei uma prisão como seus filhos, assim você será punido até o final dos tempos.  
 - SAIBA, ODIN, QUE O FINAL DOS TEMPOS VIRÁ POR MIM! E NADA NEM NINGUÉM PODERÁ FAZER ALGO A RESPEITO! LEMBRE-SE DE MIM, IRMÃO! LEMBRE-SE QUE A CADA QUINHENTOS ANOS UMA ESTRELA CADENTE ANUNCIA O FIM DO MUNDO! UM DIA, ESSA ESTRELA ANUNCIARÁ O NOSSO DESTINO!  
 - Cale a boca. Você sempre trouxe desgraça para nós. – Odin olhou para Loki como se ele fosse desprezível, enquanto o amarrava em uma rocha com as entranhas de um de seus filhos. Ele prendeu uma serpente que despejava veneno em cima da cabeça do deus da trapaça, que murmurou entre os gritos de dor.  
 - Ra...Ragnarök... Esse será o fim do mundo. 

   
-----  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
-----  
  
 - Pesadelo? – Tiago levantou-se de sua cama, e se pôs a encarar a alma do astuto Loki. Depois da pequena "reunião" que eles tiveram, foram dormir. Todos haviam lido a mensagem no Oracle Bell e decidiram que tinham que descansar bastante, para conseguir usar o máximo de suas forças na batalha.  
 - Pode ver todos os meus sonhos, huh?!  
 - Sim.  
 - Então por que perguntou?  
 - Sei lá, vai ver que o sonho que tive era só meu mesmo... É difícil saber quando se está na realidade quando meu espírito é um deus como você.  
 - Isso foi um elogio? - Loki perguntou sarcástico. Ele tinha os cabelos vermelhos e rebeldes como fogo. Na verdade, era bem provável que fosse de verdade, já que o meio deus também era um meio gigante do fogo. Sua pele era morena, bem diferente da dos deuses de Asgard, e seus olhos emitiam um brilho de esperteza e inteligência que conquistou todas as deusas e deuses do lugar. Este era o deus mais belo e mais terrível que já existiu, bondoso e malévolo ao mesmo tempo. Incompreensível para o mais simples mortal até o deus mais sábio.  
 - Talvez. Mas lembre o porque de eu estar te ajudando.  
 - EU poderia ter me libertado sozinho daquela pedra, você sabe. Só que o fim do mundo está relacionado muito com a Shaman Fight. Eu preciso de um xamã para me ajudar. Mas é só um pouco. Você só precisa me deixar ser seu espírito. O resto é comigo.  
 - Heh, é verdade o que falam sobre você.  
 - O que falam sobre mim?! – Loki perguntou derrepente, quase pulando em cima de Tiago.  
 - Você é muito egocêntrico. – Ele deu uma piscadela para o deus, que apenas sorriu.  
 - Inveja é uma coisa muito, muuuito feia. – O jeito de falar de Loki lembra muito o de Hao.  
 - Arquitetar planos para matar filhos de Odin também.  
 - Não fale sobre isso. – Ele desviou o olhar.  
 - Você precisa falar sobre isso.  
 - Não quero.  
 - Mas tem.  
 - Não pode me obrigar.  
 - Você tem razão.  
 - Então por quê?! Por que insiste em coisas que não são de sua conta?! Eu não compreendo os humanos! – Loki bradou, os olhos fixos em Tiago.  
 - E eu não entendo os deuses. – Ele replicou. Seus olhos, por algum motivo, refletiam uma tristeza enorme. O Filho de Laufey não percebeu.  
 - Me responda, não fique falando coisas sem sentido!  
 - Shhhh... – O rapaz fez um sinal de silêncio. – É melhor não gritar. Podem ouvir nossa conversa. É melhor que ninguém saiba que você é _meu espírito_. – Tiago falou isso pronunciando cada palavra cuidadosamente, para lembrar Loki de que ele ainda estava sobre o poder do humano. – E é melhor não brigarmos. Nós não podemos fazer nada um sem o outro.  
 - Detesto concordar com você.  
 - Mas você sabe que isso é verdade.  
 - Não esqueça de quem sou. Eu posso transformar em mentira.   
 - Sim, mas não ainda.  
 - ...  
 O silêncio perdurou por alguns instantes, até que o humano o quebrou.  
 - Boa noite. Não tenha mais pesadelos. – Tiago deu as costas para Loki e tentou voltar a dormir. O deus apenas deu um grunhido e desapareceu, deixando uma suave, quase imperceptível luz aonde se encontrava.  
 Isso foi o bastante para deixar Tiago acordado a noite inteira.  
  
------------------------  
  


  
 Nossa o.O Esse capítulo foi _profundo_. "Só se ouvia o silêncio". Essa veio das profundezas mesmo ù.ú Que coisa, não? Bem, eu estou muito feliz. Foram escritas cinco páginas no Word \o/ Tá ficando maiorzinho novamente! E eu prometo que as lutas serão emocionantes! Quem irá ganhar, ein?! Ein?! Não percam nos próximos capítulos!   
  


|-------------------------------|  
|     The Rens vs. Ragnarök      |

|-------------------------------|  
|   Funbari Onsen vs. Onigumi  |

|-------------------------------|  
  


**DO YOU BELIEVE IN DESTINY?!**


	18. Fase 2 Nunca se separar

Finalmente \o/ Eu enrolei para a luta deles ser no próximo cap., pois eu achei uma música perfeita para a luta do Renren (nossa, eu estou parecendo o Horo naquelas fics pervs ù.ú) e EU FAREI UMA SONG!   
Baka-ono: *dorme*  
Akari: *secretamente pegando a arminha dos X-LAWS e dando gargalhadas maníacas*  
Baka-ono: *nem percebe*  
Akari: *atira os espíritozinhos, que espadam o baka-ono com suas espadas... sim, isso é uma apologia ao outro fanfic*  
Baka-ono:*morre bem morto de morte morrida*  
*aham*  
 Fic muito inspirada nesta imagem (endereço retirado depois que eu li o treco em japonês explicado a seguir... se alguém quiser, é só me pedir, pervs XP), se bem que eu só vi ela depois de escrever... Mas quem se importa, né? Detalhes, detalhes, sempre detalhes...  
  
(só uma nota para a mako e o baka-ono: se vocês virem esta imagem, irão pensar besteira, é melhor nem verem)  
  
(segunda nota para eles: vocês viram, não viram?!?!)  
  
(terceira nota: acabei de tentar traduzir o que estava escrito em japa em baixo com o babelfish e EU estou pensando besteira)  
  
(quarta e última nota: er... todos sabem que a tradução do babelfish é muito errada, né ^^;?!)  
  
(quinta – e desta vez é  última mesmo – e última nota: Não, não tinha nada hentai na figura... o texto era hentai, mas a partir de lá dava para compreender o que estava se passando... Vocês irão entender ao lerem a fic)   
  
(sexta nota – eu menti: Ei! Gabaritei a redação de português novamente! Eu sou boa XD - nem se achando)   
  
 -----  
  
 _ "Arigatou soba ni ite kureta_

_ Arigatou_

 Dokomade bokura ha hanarezu 

_ Iru darou__"  
  
 __"Obrigado por ficar do meu lado  
 Obrigado  
 Nós não vamos ser separados  
 Vamos?"_

_  
_Castle In The Sky –Chrno Crusade  
**  
Anjos Caídos fase 2 – Nunca se separar**  
  
 O jovem andou silenciosamente pelos corredores escuros. Parecia um shinobi, usando as sombras para se esconder mesmo que involuntariamente e acabando com o barulho que poderia chegar a fazer, antes mesmo deles serem realizados. Seus passos suaves eram como as passadas de um gato, assim como seus olhos brilhantes. Na verdade, ele estava muito longe de ser um praticante do ninjutsu e muito menos um gato. Era mais provável ele ser o rei do mundo.  
 Hao deu uma batida na porta que se encontrava a sua frente. Não foi preciso que ele batesse uma segunda vez, pois ela foi aberta. Do outro lado, um garoto no quarto iluminado por uma tênue luz alaranjada piscou, confuso.  
 - Que está fazendo aqui? – Tiago perguntou, ainda com os olhos pesados de cansaço.  
 - Acho que você não precisa perguntar. – Hao sorriu, embora o outro não pudesse vê-lo claramente.  
 - Ah... – A mente do brasileiro se clareou um pouco. – Você não é o cara que está tentando ficar com o mundo?  
 - Essa descrição combina para você também. – O Asakura retrucou. Tiago não ficou surpreso. Tinha aprendido desde cedo que tudo podia acontecer, até mesmo as coisas mais bizarras e inimagináveis. Hao ignorou, explicando: - Quando se mente por uns 1000 anos, você sabe quando alguém está fazendo o mesmo.  
 - Ok. Você descobriu de alguma forma meu segredo. Hahaha. Que emoção. Por que não se junta à nós, se nosso objetivo é o mesmo?  
 - E você acha que vai vencer? Pobre criança. Só eu posso vencer o meu outoto-chan.

 - É verdade? – Tiago falou cheio do sarcasmo que era familiar ao Hao, Loki e ele mesmo.  
 - Seria melhor não debochar. Crianças que brincam com fogo podem se machucar, as vezes.  
 - Eu não irei me machucar lutando contra /você/.  
 - Oh, mas eu não estou falando de mim. Eu estou falando /dele/. – Hao fez um gesto, apontando para onde a luz se encontrava. Ela se contorceu, até se transformar no deus filho do fogo.  
 - Tenho a impressão que eu não gosto de você. – Loki falou, achando graça de suas próprias palavras.  
 - Digo o mesmo... Hmm... Acho que estou falando muito isso ultimamente. – Ele fez um leve movimento com os ombros. –Mas eu não vim aqui só para me gabar de ser o único que percebeu a verdadeira intenção de vocês.  
 - Nããããõ, jura? – Tiago atacou outra vez, Hao continuando a ignora-lo.  
 - Eu queria só avisar para vocês não matarem os amiguinhos do meu outoto-chan na luta de amanhã... Hoje. Ele pode ficar meio nervoso, sabe? E eu não gostaria de ver ele assim... Me deixa um pouco irritado.  
 - Veremos o que podemos fazer. – Tiago fechou a porta, deixando o xamã do outro lado da porta.   
  
-----  
  
 Não era só Tiago que estava passando a noite em claro. Tao Ren estava com um pequeno grande problema para pegar no sono.  
 Ele estava pensando na Shaman Fight.  
 Há um tempo atrás, ele estava lá querendo praticamente a mesma coisa que o Hao. Daí ele conheceu o Yoh, que mudou a mente dele e ajudou a derrotar o seu pai. Ele também conheceu Horo Horo, Ryuu, Faust, Chocolove (infelizmente ele conheceu as piadas sem graça dele também, e o "vamos dançar meu cabrito", que o traumatizou pelo resto da vida), Hao, Anna, Tamao, Pilica, Jeanne, Lyserg e muitos outros. Não é preciso entrar em detalhes. O fato é que ele conheceu tanta gente, passou por tanta coisa e tudo estava preste a acabar! Ele até havia esquecido o motivo por qual queria se tornar o Shaman King. Já não importava mais - ele pensava. A única coisa que importava agora era continuar com aqueles dias perfeitos com toda aquela turma engraçada. O preguiçoso do Yoh e seu amigo Manta sempre levando bronca da Anna, o Ryuu e seu topete, sempre andando com Lyserg ou Mille, o estúpido do Horo Horo e sua exigente irmã Pilica, as piadas do Chocolove, o Lyserg sempre indo e vindo do grupo, a doce até demais Tamao, e sua irmã Jun... E daqui a alguns dias, o Shaman King ia ser decidido, e tudo não ia passar de memória.  
 Depois de uma vida tão dura quanto a que ele teve, sem diversão e amigos, aquilo estava sendo – e ele detestava admitir – a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido na vida dele, e ele não queria que tivesse um fim.  
 É uma pena que tudo acabe.  
 Se ele se tornasse o Shaman King, já sabia o que ia pedir.  
 Já não importava se vencesse ou perdesse. Esses dias maravilhosos, ele não queria que terminassem nunca mais. Não queria se separar de seus _amigos_. Nunca.  
  
-----  
  
 - Hmm... – Hao sussurrou para si mesmo, pensativo, enquanto andava por entre os corredores da pensão. O caminho que ele estava tomando o levava para a saída do lugar. Não que ele pretendesse sair da pensão. Sua motivação era outra.  
 - Hao-sama. – Uma voz, vinda da escuridão, falou. Era calma, submissa. Nichrom, encostado ao lado do batente da porta, levantou a cabeça ao ver seu antigo mestre.  
 - Olá, Nichrom. – A atitude dele mudou ao ver o xamã que uma vez o ajudou. Na verdade, ele já sabia o que Nichrom ia dizer, e sabia também qual seria sua resposta.  
 - Eu queria... – O jovem abaixou a cabeça, com um ligeiro tom de vermelho cobrindo suas bochechas. – Eu queria pedir... Será que o senhor... O senhor me aceita do seu lado novamente? – Ele desabafou, esperando a resposta de Hao, que se aproximou. - Eu... Eu sei que eu falhei, senhor Hao, mas, por favor, eu ...!  
 - Não me importo, nós dois falhamos. – Asakura Hao falou, rindo-se da cara de espanto de seu aliado. – Mas espero que você me ajude novamente... Parece, mas ainda não desisti do mundo só de xamãs.  
 Um sorriso iluminou a face de Nichrom. Saber que a única pessoa que concordara com ele, e que deu oportunidade para ele se vingar da morte de seu irmão, não havia desistido de seu sonho era muito bom. E ele estaria sempre do lado desta pessoa, porque se sentia em imensa dívida com ela e não iria descansar até pagá-la. O garoto havia desenvolvido uma espécie de admiração pelo xamã que muitas pessoas odiavam ou tinham medo. E Hao sabia disso. Opacho e Nichrom eram as únicas pessoas-ou melhor ainda, xamãs. – que estavam ao lado dele pelo que ele acreditava e porque confiavam a ele até suas próprias vidas, e não porque estavam apavoradas que ele o matassem ou apenas pelo desejo de poder e de ficar mais forte  
 - Fico feliz em ser útil ao Hao-sama.  
 - Então gostaria de pedir que você fizesse algo para mim...  
 - Claro.  
 Hao puxou o garoto mais para perto e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele. Nichrom sorriu e voltou a falar com ele.  
 - Bem... Então, se o senhor me der licença, eu irei cumprir o que me pediu... Garanto que dessa vez não irei falhar, mesmo sendo uma coisa tão simples como esta, não estou meio confiante agora...  
 - Estou contando com você.  
 - Sim.  
 Ele se afastou, pronto para fazer o que Hao havia pedido. Hao seguiu na direção oposta, saindo da pensão. Parou para olhar as estrelas, que eram mais belas lá do que em qualquer outro lugar do planeta. Nichrom murmurou algo quando estava distante.  
 - Obrigado...  
  
-----  
  
 _Estava te esperando, Yoh.  
  
  
Não adianta tentar me impedir.  
  
  
Eu criarei um mundo só de xamãs.  
  
  
INÚTEIS!!! EU IREI ACABAR COM VOCÊS!!!  
  
  
 TODOS SERÃO QUEIMADOS ATÉ OS OSSOS!!!  
_  
-----  
  
- HAO!!! – Yoh gritou, levantando-se bruscamente de seu futon, o braço entendido no ar, a mão fechada, segurando o nada. Ele respirava ofegante, e se acalmou um pouco ao perceber que havia sido um sonho. Mais que isso, havia sido uma lembrança. Ele deixou o braço despencar inerte ao lado de seu corpo, ainda relembrando os terríveis fatos que se passaram antes do interrompimento e recomeço do Shaman Fight.  
 - É mesmo... – Ele falou baixinho para ele mesmo. – Eu tinha esquecido como meu irmão é...   
 - Patrão, você está bem? – Ryuu perguntou, levantando-se do futon que estava ao lado. Ele estava consciente do que Yoh estava passando. Hao estava parecendo muito _legal_, até mesmo diferente, agora. Mas isso só ia durar até a próxima luta deles.  
 - Não é nada, só pesadelo. – Ele sorriu. _Tudo vai dar certo. Para tudo se dá um jeito._  
 - Se você diz... Boa noite. É melhor dormir agora se você quiser ver a luta do Ren amanhã.  
 - Não fica preocupado não, eu tenho certeza que eles vão se sair muito bem! – Yoh comentou. Ele falava aquilo com sinceridade, apesar de saber o quão forte o outro grupo era. - Nem que seja matando os adversários de tanto rir, né?  
 Ryuu sorriu também. Este era o Yoh que todos conheciam.  
 Era o Yoh que todos consideravam um amigo de verdade.  
 Alguém que ninguém queria se separar.   
  
  


	19. Fase 2 A luta

OMF EU NÃO ATUALIZO DESDE ABRIL OO! Mereço morrer -se mata- Ah sim,eu tinha escrito isso a um tempo atrás:

-olha para os reviews- ARGH! -completamente frustrada- SEUS SERES ABISSAIS SEM CONHECIMENTO DE MITOLOGIA NÓRDICA! O LOKI **NÃO É MAU**, repito, ele NÃO É MAU! Ele só é mal compreendidoT-T Sim, eu sei que a fic é minha e eu posso fazer o que quiser com ela, mas, ei, se eu fosse fazer isso o Yoh venderia pãozinho na esquina, os X-Laws dançariam balé, eu dominaria o mundo com meu querido Hao, Ren viraria gay e fugiria com o Horo Horo para um o Canadá e o Lyserg faria uma operação para trocar de sexo e agora se chamaria Lisa (droga, esqueci que os americanos já fizeram isso. Malditos, roubaram minha idéia!). -aham- De qualquer jeito, vamos a fanfic. Decidi que luta e songfic não combinam XD E o que está em itálico são pensamentos do Ren (na maioria das vezes).

* * *

Naquela noite o céu estava negro. Não havia lua, e apenas poucas estrelas lançavam sua pálida luz sobre o estádio. O vento gélido fazia com que todos que estavam presentes puxassem suas roupas contra seus corpos. Parecia que o destino não havia poupado esforços para que o clima estivesse de acordo com uma das últimas lutas do Shaman Fight.  
Ren tremia. Não era frio, não era medo. Ansiedade por não saber o que esperar.  
Vitória. Derrota. Nenhum dos dois era fácil de se conseguir e de se aceitar, principalmente a perda. Seria terrível ter que perder, já tendo chegado até ali. Perder a Shaman Fight é como ver seu sonho desabando, sendo despedaçado na frente de seus olhos, depois de todo o esforço.

Ele havia prometido, há muito, enfrentar Yoh de igual para igual na Shaman Fight. Havia pensado em derrotar Hao. Em quebrar os laços que acorrentam este mundo nas trevas do coração dos homens.  
Era por isto que Ren estava lutando. E ele não iria perder.

-----

Os segundos passavam depressa, o Oracle Bell marcando o quanto faltava para a luta. Todos – expectadores, juízes, até mesmo os participantes – olhavam para ele. Prenderam a respiração. Oito horas.

- Que comece a Shaman Fight! – Karim gritou.

Ren não esperou mais que isso para convocar Bason e ir ao ataque. Horo Horo e Chocolove apenas olharam, estarrecidos com a velocidade do garoto chinês.

_Não posso perder. Não vou. Nada valerá a pena se eu quebrar uma promessa._

O outro time ainda não estava com seus espíritos, mas isso não importava para ele. Continuou, sua velocidade aumentando a cada passo que Bason dava, uma aura dourada o envolvendo. Estava perto. Não ligava mais para coisa alguma, apenas o ataque. Tudo aconteceu rápido. Ele pode sentir a estranha energia que emanava dos corpos dos adversários quando foi atingido por um golpe vindo de uma grande serpente, que o fez cair de seu Over Soul.

- Ren! – O Ainu gritou. Deslizando em seu snowboard, conseguiu segurar Ren antes que ele caísse no chão. Desviou de alguns ataques provocados pela serpente. Só parou quando estava longe o bastante.  
- Ei, você está bem?! – Ele sacudiu o amigo, que reclamou, muito para o alívio do restante do grupo.  
- Acabo de cair de alguns metros de altura depois de levar alguns ataques. Você pergunta se eu estou bem?! Nunca estive melhor. Vamos embora, não podemos perder tempo! – Ele se preparou para atacar novamente, mas Horo Horo o segurou pelo pulso.  
- Espera. Olha para aqueles caras. – Ele apontou para o Ragnarok gumi. Ren observou com curiosidade. Anselm carregava uma espécie de símbolo nas mãos. Um círculo, que era feito pela imagem de uma cobra abocanhando o próprio rabo. Michael segurava uma fina tira que parecia ser feita de seda. Com ela, ele controlava um enorme lobo que estava ao seu lado, junto com a serpente. Só Tiago ainda não havia mostrado seu espírito guardião. Presumiram que ia ser algo novo também, como essas criaturas. Uma névoa suave envolvia o estádio, dificultando um pouco a visão dos que estavam na arquibancada.

Tem algo diferente... Há algo estranho em volta deles, eles não... Não são as mesmas pessoas de antes...

- Quer que eu conte nossa história, a de nossos espíritos? – As palavras saiam da boca de Michael, mas pareciam ser pronunciadas não somente por ele. Ele havia se sentado em cima do lobo negro, os seus braços enrolados em torno do pescoço do animal. A fita que pendia dele parecia ao mesmo tempo um delicado laço e uma corrente inquebrável. _  
_- Sinto muito, não estou aqui para ouvir histórias! – Horo Horo retrucou. Chocolove apoiou o amigo, e mostrou isso mandando Mik atacar. Kororo e Bason também foram em direção a ele, mas foram interrompidos pela serpente.  
- Três contra um é injustiça. – Anselm fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça, sua voz era ácida. – Estou sendo bonzinho e deixando vocês dois lutarem contra mim.

_As vozes... Parecem ser dos espíritos deles também... Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! Eles são os xamãs que nós conhecemos?!  
_  
Milhares de perguntas estavam na cabeça de Ren, que ele sentia que ia perder os sentidos. O que mais o perturbava é que ele não sabia era se isto estava sendo causado propositalmente pelos adversários, ou se era a mente dele que estava confusa.  
Usando a lança para se apoiar, ordenou que seu espírito parasse. Havia investido em um ataque furioso e agora tinha que guardar energia.

- Ei Ren, o que aconteceu?! – Chocolove gritou para ele, enquanto controlava seu espírito Mik, que se engalfinhava com o lobo gigante.  
- Nada... – O garoto chinês respondeu secamente. Era só impressão dele ou a névoa ao redor do estádio estava se tornando mais densa?

-----

Hao sorriu da arquibancada. Ele limpou suas roupas e se levantou, fazendo menção de ir embora.  
- Onde você está indo? – Yoh perguntou.  
- Para o hotel.  
- Não vai ficar para ver o final da luta?  
- Já sei como vai terminar.

Yoh olhou assustado para o irmão, mas percebeu que não adiantava ficar preocupado, ele era daquele jeito. Certas coisas não mudam nunca.

- Tudo bem. Mas creio que você ainda quer ver o espírito dele – O mais novo dos Asakura apontou para Tiago. A essa altura, ele não passava mais de um borrão no meio de um campo branco. - não é mesmo?  
- Não. – Yoh arregalou os olhos. – Já vi.

Ele apenas ficou parado, olhando seu aniki ir. Quatro passos, cinco. Hao se virou e sussurrou algo para Yoh.

_Já é tarde para parar com isso.  
Seus amigos vão morrer._

------

Não existe previsão que possa ser inteiramente correta, ou inteiramente falsa. Talvez isso seja porque o destino não possa ser previsto, ou talvez porque não haja o que nós chamamos de destino. Seja como for, a previsão de Hao se mostrou errada, ou pelo menos foi isso que pareceu a Yoh naquele instante.  
Todos os xamãs observaram, sem mesmo piscar, o momento em que Kororo congelou o símbolo que Anselm segurava. Ele escorregou das mãos do dono e se espatifou no chão. O espírito da serpente desincorporou e fez com que um dos membros do grupo fosse desclassificado. Não muito tempo depois, Chocolove conseguiu, com ajuda de Horo Horo, quebrar a corrente que prendia o lobo Fenrir. Para isso, eles haviam gastado muito de sua energia, e seus espíritos encolheram, sem muito poder.

Mas agora, só sobrara um do grupo adversário.

-----

Tiago sorriu calmamente.  
Ren não conseguiu mover-se de seu lugar, apenas observando paralisado o inimigo.  
Tiago estava diferente de seus companheiros. Enquanto os outros dois tinham uma aura cruel em torno deles, com ele era diferente. Ele estava com um sorriso de zombaria no rosto. Ren estava se sentindo horrível.

- Eu posso apresentar meu espírito a você? – Tiago perguntou com um ar superior. Ele segurava uma vela na mão, e nela seu espírito estava incorporado. Até mesmo Ren olhou curioso para ela, querendo ver a forma corpórea que o espírito tomaria. – Na verdade, ele não pertence a mim. Você não gosta muito que eu fale isso, não é?

A chama da vela deu lugar às formas de um homem. A pele dele era morena e os cabelos alaranjados flamejavam como o fogo - o único indício que ele não era humano. Ele não era propriamente belo... Digamos assim, que as pessoas eram atraídas por ele assim como insetos para uma chama brilhante. Bastava chegar perto demais e, num único segundo, o fogo o consumiria até ele virar pó. Sim, ele era como o fogo, perigoso e encantador ao mesmo tempo, orgulhoso disso como só ele poderia ser.

- Loki Laufeyarson, ou seja, Loki, filho de Laufey. Deus da trapaça dos nórdicos, o que fazia as brincadeiras perversas em Asgard. Neste momento seu corpo está acorrentado em uma caverna, com veneno a escorrer por seu rosto. Sua esposa Sif, que colhia o veneno antes que ele pingasse em sua face, se foi há muito tempo e foi ficar ao lado de Hel, a deusa dos mortos e filha de Loki.  
- Já disse que não temos tempo para histórias. – Ren murmurou, incerto. Ele sentia um grande poder emanando do inimigo.  
- Como quiser. – Tiago suspirou como se estivesse entediado e olhou para Loki, que no mesmo instante começou a atacar. Ele criava bolas de fogo com as mãos, e as lançava no oponente sem descanso. Ren foi pego de surpresa, mas conseguiu desviar dos ataques saltando para trás cada vez que o deus atirava fogo. Ia dar mais um passo para trás, quando percebeu que a parte da arena onde ele e Tiago estavam havia sido envolta por chamas.  
- Essa era sua intenção desde o início... – Ele notou.  
- Você está me subestimando. – Loki sorriu, mas as palavras dele eram ácidas. – Eu odeio isso.  
- Pouco me importa. – Ren se recuperou, e mandou Bason atacar nessa hora em que Loki estava distraído. Mas a lança do seu espírito guardião não pode ferir o deus, apenas passou por entre as chamas.  
- JÁ DISSE QUE ODEIO QUE ME SUBESTIMEM!!! – O rosto do deus se contorceu de modo horrendo. Desta vez ele lançou seu ataque diretamente contra Ren, no intuito de queimá-lo vivo. Ela nunca chegou a feri-lo.  
- Horo Horo! – Ren gritou, percebendo que o ainu usara as ultimas forças de seu espírito para lançar gelo em sua frente para protegê-lo, sendo desclassificado. – Por que diabos fez isso?!  
- Você é o único que tem condições de lutar, vê se te cuida, idiota!  
- Parem de discutir vocês dois, gente! Ren, presta atenção no inimigo! – Chocolove também gritou.  
- Calem a boca vocês dois, vocês não estão entendendo nada! – O chinês reclamou, voltando sua atenção para Loki.

Uma lança apareceu na mão dele.  
- Agora sou eu que não posso ser ferido. – O deus disse sorrindo, se lembrando de algo antigo, e apontando sua lança para Ren. Quando este voltou sua atenção, já era tarde demais, a lança vinha em sua direção. Não conseguiu se movimentar.

E assim, ele afundou nas trevas.

* * *

-ajoelhada, batendo a cabeça no chão- Desculpaaaaa! Podem me matarT-T Eu vou tentar atualizar minhas fics pendentes, com prioridade essa fic aqui, mas por favor, enquanto não escrevo capítulos novos, leiam meus one shots. Comentem neles também, nem que seja pra dizer que ta horrível. Isso é muito importante pra mim mesmo. Brigada pela atenção . E ouçam Aquaria do Psycho lê Cému XD


End file.
